Kagami's talents and abilities
by YJV
Summary: It's the post Winter Cup, and Seirin has defeated Rakuzan. The Generation of Miracles have reformed and Kagami has joined them. How can he contribute to the legendary team apart from jumping very high? Taiga has been hiding some secrets, and his other talents and abilities may soon be revealed to everyone. But, what are they? GOM/Kaga Also, Taiga has a sister...Wait,what?
1. Vision

"HIIII! Kagami-chii! Kuroko-chii! Aomine-chii! " Kise Ryouta, copycat player of the Generation of Miracles cried enthusiastically after spotting the other three in a corner of Maji Burger.

There was supposed to be a meeting. A meeting of the Generation Of Miracles. It was a week after the Winter Cup in which Seirin had managed to defeat Rakuzan, the final Miracle member Akashi Seijuurou, and clinch the Champion title. Kagami Taiga, the redhead ace of Seirin had managed to earn not only the respect of the GOM members, but became a member of the Generation of Miracles himself. To say that he had felt immensely proud was an understatement. To say that Kuroko Tetsuya, phantom sixth man of the Generation Of Miracles had never felt more satisfied was spot on.

* * *

The summon by Akashi Seijuurou, captain and leader of the Generation of Miracles went something like this:

_To: Kise Ryouta; Midorima Shintaro; Aomine Daiki; Murasakibara Atsushi; Kuroko Tetsuya; Kagami Taiga _

_Message: Let's have a GOM meeting three days from now at Maji Burger near Seirin High. Be there at noon and please do not be late._

* * *

Eversince Akashi had gotten his true personality back, he had been kinder, but still commanded the same authority.

"I did not expect you two to be earlier than me, Kagami-chii, Aomine-chii! " Kise exclaimed as he slid in beside Kuroko, and swiftly proceeded to smother him. "Kuroko-chii! I missed you - suu! " "Kise-kun, you are suffocating me." Came Kuroko's steady monotonous voice.

"Ahh! Gomen ne, Kuroko-chii! "

"Dai jou bu." He replied.

At that moment, the door swung open with a ring of the bell and a tall green-head, and a giant purple-head entered.

"Are ~ Kaga-chin, Kuro-chin, Kise-chin and Mine-chin, you are all here already ~?" A lazy voice belonging to the one and only Murasakibara Atsushi rang out.

"Obviously they have learnt from past experiences, the consequences of being late-nanodayo." A stoic voice said, as Midorima Shintaro pushed up his glasses with his bandaged hand.

"Mah, mah, Midorima-chii. " Kise said airily. "Akashi-chii changed! He won't stab us like before-suu!"

"I can, however, still mete out an appropriate punishment, can I not?"

"A-Akashi-chii! When did you get here-suu?"

"Just now. Let's get down to business. "

By now, the entire eatery is aware of the presence of the legendary group of prodigies. This led to hushed whispers amongst groups and even giggling and some sighs of infatuation.

Eversince the end of Winter Cup, the GOM had officially reformed and are even better than before. Both in personality and skills. Thus, they became a national sensation, especially after the news that a the GOM have a new member. The news went viral and the GOM gained national recognition and became more popular than they had been in middle school. There had been rumors that the news had even spread overseas to countries like America.

Kagami, whose hearing is actually better than what people presume, squirmed imperceptibly in his seat when he caught snippets of conversation.

"Ne, ne... Kise-kun... So handsome!"

"Aomine...So hot! Kyaa! "

"I heard...Kagami Taiga...GOM... Kuroko... phantom... OMG!"

He shifted in his seat, tuned out the squealing sounds of fan girls and returned to the situation at hand.

"First of all, " Akashi began as he rested his elbows on the table top and steepled his fingers together.

" I would like to officially welcome Taiga into our little group. He has definitely earned it. Now, Taiga, would you please tell us more about yourself? So we can know you better? "

Kagami fidgeted in his seat, and took a deep breath, before casting a quick glance around the restaurant.

Kise leaned forward eagerly, Aomine stopped looking bored, Murasakibara stopped eating his snacks, Kuroko turned toward his partner, while Midorima stopped fiddling with his lucky item ( a recorder -the musical instrument ). All their attention were totally focused on Kagami.

"Uhh... " Kagami began. "Well, I was born and lived in Japan until I was four. Due to my father's job, I had to move with him to America. When I had begun to learn to walk at the age of 2, I also started to learn Mar-..." he suddenly paused and glared at something no one else could see.

Kuroko tilted his head, "what's wrong, Kagami-kun? "

Kagami replied, "Uh... can we... uh...talk about this later? This is not the ideal place to talk about my life."

"Ideal? Wow, big words Bakagami. And...Oi! Whaddya mean, not ideal a place ta talk, huh?

"Shaddup, Ahomine!" A tick appeared on Kagami's forehead. "And I mean it's because the Paparrazzi are here, spying on us!" His voice suddenly dropped to a harsh whisper.

"Eh?" Kise blinked. "Where, Kagami-chii? " He turned his head around to look.

"Idiot!" Kagami hissed. "Don't look around! They may see you! They are hiding behind this plants."

"Heh ~ I don't see 'em, Kaga-chin~ are you lying~?" The purple-haired giant glanced around the restaurant in torpor.

"Of course you can't see them, Murasakibara. They are not the Papparazi for nothing-nanodayo." Midorima pushed up his glasses.

"That's interesting, Taiga. But unless you can come up with some proof of evidence -"

"AHHHH! " A shout rang through the eatery. "Hidemoto! You ass! You freaking stepped on my hand!"

A man with sunglasses on shot up and out from behind the potted plants.

Another man, previously well-concealed, stood up after him.

"Well, it's your fault! If you hadn't put the listening device so far from the GOM's table, then I wouldn't have to strain to hear what they were saying. Then maybe, I won't step on yer bloody hand!

His face was purple with rage and his slicked back black hair was in disarray.

There was a deafening silence. All eyes were on them. The two men seemed to realize their mistake.

"SHIT! We have been discovered! Let's scram, Shima! "

"Dammit! "

They hightailed it out of the eating joint, dragging their equipment in their wake.

Everyone resumed eating.

The GOM all turned from the scene to stare at their new member in utter stunned disbelief.

Kagami, who was in the process of crushing the aforementioned listening device in his hand, was smiling smugly.

He looked up to see the GOM staring at him in shock and wonder. (Kise was gawking )

He shrugged his shoulders, oblivious. "What?!" He demanded.

"H-how did you-" Kise began.

"Oh, that?" Kagami shrugged easily.

He continued, "I have 4.0 vision."

* * *

OK!^^ for those who did not understand the vision thing, it simply means that his vision is like that of Superman's. Very very sharp. Reference: Tantei Gakuen Q; YouTube, episode 2. Kinta. Alright, I look forward to positive reviews!^^ 5 reviews and follows and favourites, and I may update!^^ Feel free to pitch in as well!^^ I would Love to hear your ideas! ^^ Thanks!


	2. Fight!

The sound of basketballs bouncing on wooden gym floors and the squeak of basketball shoes were music to Kagami's ears. He ran, jumped and dunked, all in one single move. He grinned as his team scored two more points against the seniors. And this was done without the team play that he and Kuroko had. Why? Because Kuroko was not present.

"Yo! Bakagami! Can I join?" Kagami stiffened, and turned in mechanical-like motions towards the source of the voice.

"Ahomine?! Kise?! Midorima?! Murasakibara?! Akashi?! What are you guys doing here?! Shouldn't you be in your OWN schools?! Playing your OWN basketball practices?!" Kagami scowled. He was less than happy. The rest of Seirin groaned, whenever the Generation of Miracles were around, it only spelt trouble for them all.

"I simply want to see how Seirin is doing." Akashi said smoothly. "I certainly do not want to play Seirin when it is not at the top of its game."

"The same goes for me." Midorima said flippantly.

"Mah, mah, don't be upset, Kagamichii! We just wanna see Kurokochii and you-suu!"

"Well, then you will be disappointed, 'cause Kuroko's not here." His scowl deepened.

Akashi cocked his head, "Strange…It's not like Tetsuya to miss practice…"

"Hm? But I see him coming this way~ from the back door, look~!" Murasakibara pointed with his free hand.

"Well, HE'S LATE!" Riko exploded with all the ferocious intensity of a demon. A terrifying aura surrounded her. All the players who knew the danger backed away immediately.

"He's running. And he brought company!" Kagami exclaimed, being the only one to be able to see who was chasing his shadow. He frowned.

Kuroko sped through the front door, praying his thanks to God that it had been open. He skidded to a halt in front of the Seirin basketball team and the Generation of Miracles, panting for breath.

Kagami immediately rounded on him and demanded, "What happened, Kuroko? Why were you late for practice and why is Haizaki, of all people, chasing you?! In fact, what is he even doing at Seirin?!"

That caught everyone's attention quickly. "HAIZAKI?!" Hyuuga Junpei exclaimed. "That bastard is here?! And how on earth can you possibly know that, Kagami?!"

"He said…-pant- that he wanted to…-pant pant- welcome…-wheeze- the new guy of the GOM –pant-." Was Kuroko's reply.

In the background, Kise could be heard answering Hyuuga's question, "Oh, didn't you know? Kagami-chii has 4.0 vision-suu! Isn't that amazing-suu?!"

A collective "EEEEHHHHH?!" could be heard throughout the Seirin team.

"Well, I won't accept his praise anyway…" Kagami muttered, casting glances at his team, who were all staring at hi as if he was a creature who they had never seen before. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him to take his asinine, imbecilic ass and violent tendencies somewhere else."

Everyone sweatdropped at his bluntness.

"No wonder he's chasing you…" Kagami murmured.

"Don't worry, Tetsu! If he comes within a 5 metre radius of you, I'll beat his ass to a pulp! Like I did last time!" Aomine flexed his muscles.

"TETSUYAAA! Teme! Yaarroouu! Get back here!"

All motions in the gym halted as the occupants all stared at the maniacal boy whom they all consider a loony and a bit cuckoo in the head, with a few screws loose. Coupled with his insatiable thirst to hit people, he was one sick bastard.

Kuroko cringed at the sight of his impending doom. This was the only time where he allowed his poker face to slip. 'Oh no.'

But before Aomine can get in the way, someone beat him to it.

Kagami suddenly darted in front of his partner and there was a deafening sound of fist meeting hand, skin against skin.

-PAK!-

Everyone held their breath and simply stared. Kagami glared at Haizaki, his crimson eyes aflame with anger.

Kuroko peeked out from Kagami's side, his slightly widened eyes the only indication of his surprise.

Kagami had his arm outstretched, his hand clasping around the fist that was Haizaki's, which was slowly tightening around aforementioned person's captured fist.

With a hiss, Haizaki snatched his fist back to his chest, subtly blowing on his reddened knuckles.

Riko gasped, a realization had hit her. _This means that the impact of his fist upon Kagami's palm was enough to send Haizaki reeling back in pain! Does this mean that Kagami's has palms of steel or something? That's impossible!_

"Were you tryin' to crush my hand or somethin', huh? Bastard!" Haizaki snarled.

Kagami simply raised a forked brow, "What makes you think I wasn't?"

Haizaki let out a feral growl, "Don't interfere ya shithead!"

Kagami growled back like the ferocious creature that he embodied, "I will interfere as much as I need to, until you leave Kuroko alone!"

With that, Kagami used his palm to hit Haizaki's chest, sending him flying backwards and crumbling to the ground.

The silence was deafening.

Kagami stood over Haizaki's prone form, saying "Leave him alone, Haizaki!"

Haizaki used his strong arms to support himself as he swiped Kagami's feet out from under him, making Kagami fall onto his back.

"Ugh!" He grunted.

"HE INSULTED ME! I SWEAR I WILL PUNCH HIS LIGHTS OUT!" Haizaki roared, getting to his feet.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Kagami pushed off from the ground, twisting in mid-air and landing a kick on Haizaki's face in one fluid motion.

"HAH!"

Haizaki gave a grunt of pain as Kagami's shoe impacted with his face. He tumbled to the ground, skidded on the wooden floors, and laid still, face downwards upon the gym floors.

Seirin stared, mouths agape in shock. Haizaki was unconscious on their gym floors, and the reality of it was that Kagami put him there, by using some complex martial arts move…

Kagami turned to Kuroko, "Are you all right, Kuroko?"

"Yes, Kagami-kun. Thank you." The slight tremor in his voice showed that he was slightly shaken by what he had seen, despite his neutral expression.

"That…was…AMAZING!" Seirin exclaimed.

Everyone crowded around Kagami.

"Where did you learn those cool moves, Kaga-chin?" The Red-head just became that much more interesting in Murasakibara's eyes.

"Kagami-chii! You are incredible-suu!" Kise had stars in his eyes.

"That was impressive, Taiga." Akashi nodded acknowledgingly.

"That was…okay…" Midorima pushed up his glasses and faced to the side, unwilling to let anyone see his reddening face while inside, he was 'kya-ing' like a fangirl, all the while thinking…'Cool! Super Cool!'

"I must say, yer pretty tough, Bakagami. But I didn't get to hit him! Unfair!" Aomine griped, keeping a pissed off expression, although internally, he was sqealing…er…I mean freaking out over the fact that Kagami was able to fight, and able to look god damn hot while doing it too.

"That was a beautiful fighting style Kagami-kun." Kuroko cheeks were slightly flushed although his facial expression did not change.

"You stood up for your partner, good for ya!" Takao grinned as he slapped Kagami in the back.

"Hah, I always knew you had something special, Kagami." Kiyoshi ruffled his Kouhai's hair.

"Err…thanks…Kiyoshi-Senpai." Kagami blushed a bit, and this made the GOM go 'Kyuunnn~ So Cute!'.

Riko was drooling as she reassessed Kagami's skills and factoring in this new-found ability of his, before she shook herself and berated herself to get serious. Still, His stats just became higher than before, when she assessed him a day ago!

"Kagami!" She bellowed. "You dunce! How can you start a fight here of all places!"

"Sorry, Kantoku." Kagami winced. "But he threatened to hit Kuroko. I can't just stand by and let him get hit!"

-15 minutes later…-

A groan from the ground halted all conversation. Everyone turned simultaneously to face Haizaki, who was just regaining consciousness. He turned his body around, rubbing his giant head bump and nursing his bruised cheek and possibly dislocated jaw. His chest ached like never before. He looked up to see Kagami standing over him, face set into a frown –when is it never? (GOM: When he is smiling!) - with his arms crossed.

Immediately, a look of dread, horror and something akin to fear flashed across the Ex-Miracle's face, before finally settling on annoyed.

"Don't even think about it, Haizaki." Kagami warned. "Kendo, Judo, Jeet Kune Do. 10 Dan in all!

Do you really want to fight me?"

* * *

(Note: Haizaki woke up quickly because Kagami purposely did not hit him too hard. He did not want to accidentally kill him. And he did not want to get in trouble for injuring another basketball player. So, he did not hit him so hard, just hard enough to render him unconscious and teach him a lesson)

* * *

All right, due to popular demand, I have updated. Please tell me what you think and sorry for updating after so long, I had exams to tend to. I wish to know if you would like the idea of me adding my own character in the story, who I will put to be Taiga's sibling, who will be as good as Kagami and maybe even better than him. What do you think? Please review and majority vote wins!^^

* * *

Next up:

"Yay! We are going on holiday-suu!"

"It's a training camp, Ryouta."

"I'm glad you are able to come with us, Kagami-kun."

"Kaga-chin~ Aka-chin said to train by practicing this sport first~"

"Oi! Bakagami! I challenge you!"

"You're on, Ahomine!"

"Kagami! Just what on earth did you spend your childhood doing-nanodayo!"


	3. Training camp

"There," Kagami grunted as he zipped up his bag and hefted it onto his shoulders. "I'm all set."

With that, he walked towards his front door and swung it open, only to be greeted by Kuroko's blank face.

"GAAHHHH!" Kagami let out a gir-Manly scream. He clutched his chest. "K-Kuroko! How many times do I have to remind you?! Say something to let me know that you are there!"

"Sorry, Kagami-kun," but he didn't look sorry. "I was about to ring the doorbell when you opened the door." True enough, Kuroko's hand was inches from the doorbell as if he was about to press it. His hand fell away and Kagami's attention was once again brought back to his Shadow. "Let's go, Kagami-kun. Everyone else is waiting for us."

* * *

As they walked towards the meeting place side by side, Kuroko spoke, "I'm so glad that you can come with us, Kagami-kun." As he said that, his cheeks coloured faintly.

"Er…yeah, me too." Kagami said, looking down at Kuroko and smiling that magical smile of his. Kuroko almost melted into a puddle of lovesick shadow at the sight. 'Oh, my god! He's so cute!' Kuroko squealed in his head.

They arrived at the meeting spot to find all the other Generation of Miracles already gathered there. Kise was running in circles crying out, "Yay! Hooray! We are going on a Holiday-suu!"

"It's a training camp, Ryouta, not a hotel." Akashi sighed.

Kise literally lit up when he spotted the duo. "Kagami-chii!" The hyperactive blond came barrelling over and jumping onto Kagami, hugging him to death. "You came! You actually came-suu!"

"Of course I did, Kise," grunted Kagami as he stumbled under the blond's weight. "Now get off of me!"

Kise giggled, gave Kagami a peck on the cheek and hopped off, oblivious to the deadly aura emitting from the five other GOM members behind him. "Hi, Kuroko-chii!"

"C'mon, Kagami-chii! Let's go-suu!" Kise then proceeded to drag Kagami towards the private jet that Akashi owned.

"Ah! Wait, Kise! We have to wait for everyone else!" Kagami protested as the others started following.

"Nonsense, Kagami-chii. We can go first. I wanna sit with you-suu!"

"I'll crush Kise-chin…" Murasakibara muttered.

"May Oha-Asa curse him with bad luck for a decade," Midorima huffed.

"Kise…you bastard…hogging Kagami to yerself…" Aomine growled.

Both Akashi and Kuroko were silent, but that did not mean that they were not plotting for Kise's death to be in the worst way possible.

As they all boarded the plane, Kagami asked the vital question, "So…where are we going, Akashi?"

"We are headed to Osaka, Taiga. My father just bought a lodge and cabin there. We will be beside the beach, and we have all the amenities to ourselves. There is the gym, the basketball court, the netball court the soccer field a swimming complex and an archery range."

"Oh." Kagami was silently drooling at the thought of playing all those different sports. Especially…_that_ sport! He was brimming with anticipation!

* * *

"Ah…" Aomine sighed as he breathed in the fresh sea air. "Now this is the life."

"All right, everyone," Akashi began taking charge. "Settle down in your cabins and we will meet up at the place I told you. Each cabin has two beds. Since there is an odd number, one of us will have to sleep alone."

All the Miracles held their breath, all silently wishing that they would be the ones to share the cabin with Kagami.

Akashi began delegating the cabins, "Kagami will sleep alone." The whole group (except Kagami) practically deflated. Akashi smirked, "I will share a cabin with Tetsuya, Daiki will share with Ryouta and Shintaro with Atsushi."

"WHAT?!" Aomine shrieked. "I have to share a room with Kise?!" Akashi shot a glare at Aomine. "Woohoo…" he nervously cheered.

"Alright," Akashi nodded at Taiga, "You may retire to your cabin first, Taiga. I have to have a word with the rest."

"Ok…" with that, Kagami warily retreated to his assigned cabin. 'They are behaving weirdly these days…even for them…' he thought.

As soon as Kagami was out of sight, Akashi turned back to the remaining Generation of Miracles.

"You did this on purpose, Akashi!" Aomine growled.

"Of course, Daiki," Akashi stated matter-of-factly. "No one should have the privilege of getting to spend the nights with Taiga if the others don't have the chance. That would be unjust."

With that, he turned and walked away to his cabin. Kuroko soon followed. Everyone else then retired to their own cabins.

* * *

"Akashi said to meet here…" Kagami muttered, looking at his surroundings.

"Kaga-chin~ over here, over here~!"

"Ah, Murasakibara."Kagami walked towards him. "Do you know where the others a-woah!"

Murasakibara suddenly grabbed Kagami's hand and pulled him into the range.

"Kaga-chin, Aka-chin said to try out this sport first." He pointed to the archery range.

"Oh." For some reason, Kagami's crimson eyes were sparkling.

"So…" Kagami started. "Who's first?"

"I will." Akashi stepped up and took a set of bow and arrows, notched an arrow and let it fly. As always with Akashi, his arrow struck the target, close to the bull's eye. "It's been a while since I last dabbled in archery. So of course I would be rusty."

The rest of the Miracles went next.

Midorima naturally landed on the inner circle, very close to the bull's eye but not as close as Akashi. The others weren't so lucky. Kuroko's arrow flew in a weak arc and thumped on the target before clattering to the ground. Aomine's arrow flew and hit the board on one of the target's middle rings. Kise's arrow landed on the outer ring. Murasakibara's flew completely over the target board.

"The purpose is to train our accuracy," Akashi said explained. "Taiga, it's your turn."

With that, Kagami stepped up to the shooting line, notched an arrow and pulled back. His actions and posture screams experience, and his facial expression became one of intense concentration and determination. He let the arrow fly.

_**Woosh!**_

_**Thunk!**_

The GOM's mouths fell open in shock and awe. Kagami had hit the bull's eye! Dead centre!

But he was not done. He shifted his stance and let several more arrows fly.

_**Woosh!**_

_**Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!**_

The five arrows hit the centre as well, all from different angles, surrounding the first arrow in a circle. This was clearly not beginner's luck.

Inhaling deeply and then exhaling, Kagami narrowed his eyes at the target. He then let his last arrow fly.

_**Woosh!**_

The arrow whistled through the air, and then…

_**Thump!**_

The last arrow sliced the first cleanly in half and shot through the target board to embed itself deeply into the wooden post at the back of the board!

He then turned around with a satisfied sigh. He paused at the looks he was receiving from the GOM. They were all gaping, awestruck and star struck.

"What?" He asked, oblivious.

"Kagami…" Midorima began. "Just what on earth did you spend your childhood doing-nanodayo!"

"Oh, this?" he shrugged. "My father often took me to a shooting range and an archery range when I was younger. Is that a problem?"

They all shook their heads. At that moment, they are screamed in unison in their minds, '_I love you!'_

* * *

Third chapter!^^ Please review and tell me what you think!^^ From previous reviews, it appears that more people want Kagami to have a sibling, so…she will come in in later chapters! Thank you for your continuous support!^^


	4. Charity games

Chapter 4: Charity games

* * *

"So, lemme get this straight, Akashi," Aomine started as he set his coke down onto the table. "You want _**us**_ to participate in a charity competition which is headed by your father?"

Akashi nodded, "Yes. Why do you think I called this meeting, Daiki. I gave my father my word that I will find the perfect athletes for the participation of these games. Naturally, he wanted the Generation of Miracles."

"So…What kind of games will we take part in?" Kagami rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Akashi turned to Kagami and smiled, "There are seven different games in total. Games of wit, logic, speed, knowledge, strength, agility and strangely enough, beauty."

"Seven members, seven games." Midorima concluded.

Akashi closed his eyes in agreement, "Yes. I already know in which games some of us will compete in. Naturally, I will compete in the game of wits. I convinced my father to turn that into a shogi competition. Tetsuya will be in the game of logic."

"Of course, Akashi-kun," Kuroko replied in between sips of his milkshake.

"Daiki, you will be in the game of speed, correct?"

"Uh, duh!" Aomine deadpanned.

Akashi turned to Midorima, "Next to me, I think the most appropriate person to participate in the game of knowledge is Shintaro."

Midorima gave a curt nod. "As long as I have my lucky item, I will be fine."

Akashi faced Murasakibara, "Atsushi, I trust that you would like to participate in the game of strength?"

Murasakibara stopped his incessant munching of his chips. "Eh? Okay~ If you say so, Aka-chin~"

"Ryouta, You would love to participate in the game of beauty, I believe."

"Oohh~ Yes! Yes! Akashi-chii! I would like it very much-suu~!" Kise nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Very well." Akashi nodded. "Now, about the game of agility…"

All six rainbow heads turned towards Kagami. He blinked, and then smiled secretively, "Oh? Oh! You have nothing to worry about! I will gladly participate in the game of agility." He grinned broadly.

The rest of the GOM's faces promptly exploded in a splash of tomato red.

"That's not what I'm worried about…" Kuroko muttered. "One of these days, Kagami-kun, you will kill us with your adorableness. The newspapers will have the field day of the millennia to report the first ever deaths by cuteness-overload."

Kagami pretended that he didn't hear that. He, in fact knew about the GOM's affections towards him, but found it fun to play with them, seeming ignorant and seeing their reactions. He admits deep within his heart that he does carry a slight affection for them all, but he would not be caught dead saying that aloud.

"But…what's in it for us, Akashi?" Kagami wondered.

"W-well," Akashi cleared his throat as he regained his composure. "The prize money will undoubtedly be donated to the charity, but this event will be broadcasted live throughout the whole of Japan on every channel. The competition and its winners will be the talk of the country for months. Especially since word got out that the GOM will be participating."

"Ah, I see. But…what else? Do we get free food?" Kagami conceded.

"N-no, but you will get a 10000 yen voucher each to spend on whatever you want."

"Ok, fair enough."

"Excellent. I will inform my father of the good news. I will thus take my leave now. The event will be held in a week's time. I will see you then, farewell." He bowed and left quickly.

Kagami swiftly returned to his burgers.

* * *

**A WEEK LATER:**

_Commentator:_

_Welcome to the first ever charity games! We have a bevy of strong, intelligent and healthy young men participating! In this event, the winners will gain country-wide fame! There were rumours that the GOM will be participating in this competition! I'm sure the rest of you are just as excited as I am to watch the legendary team compete in the flesh! The charity event is headed by the wealthy Akashi Zaibatsu, of which the heir is a member of the GOM himself! Ladies and gentlemen, let's begin the first competition! The game of wits! Please welcome the captain of the GOM, and the heir to the Akashi zaibatsu, Akashi Seijurou~!_

Akashi stepped out onto the mat, and took his place at the first Shogi table.

_This game requires patience, intelligence, a fast mind, but most of all…wits! Minna-san, it's a game of Shogi! Players, please take your seats._

Akashi smirked at his opponent. "Let's play a good game, shall we?"

He offered his hand to shake.

As the opponent grabbed his hand in a firm handshake, a chill ran down the man's spine and he felt the inexplicable urge to wet himself.

One hour later…

"It was a good game," Akashi said as he bowed.

"Y-yes! T-thank you for the game!" The last opponent had well and truly soiled his undies.

_Saa! The first game is over and the winner is…Akashi Seijurou! Sasuga Akashi-san! Now on to the next game, logic. And Oh! What have we here? The Phantom Sixth Man of the GOM will be joining us in this one! It's Kuroko Tetsuya~!_

* * *

_Kuroko stepped out onto the podium, spotlights shining on him to make him visible. Other contestants stepped out onto their respective podiums as well._

_All right, let's begin the Game! First Question!_

The first question popped up onto the screen.

Brothers and sisters I have none but this man's father is my father's son.  
Who is the man?

One buzzer buzzed 5 seconds later.

_All right! We have the first contestant, Kuroko Tetsuya giving his answer!_

All the other contenders thought, 'Fast!'

"The answer is that the man is the author's son."

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Correct! And 10 points goes to Kuroko Tetsuya! Alright, next question!_

This time, all the contestants all had their hands poised over the red buttons, all narrowing their eyes in concentration, occasionally casting wary glances at Kuroko. Kuroko, for his part, remained calm and expressionless.

What is greater than God,

More evil than the devil,

The poor have it,

The rich need it,

And if you eat it, you will die?

_**Bzzz!**_

Again, the buzzer sounded. "Nothing."

_Correct! And points go to Kuroko-Kun~!_

Many groans could be heard.

_Oh! This is good! The famous riddle of the…No! No spoilers!_

What creature walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three in the evening?

_**Bzzt!**_

"The answer is Man."

_And once again, points go to Kuroko Tetsuya~!_

Several annoyed growls could be heard, but Kuroko ignored them all.

In the stands, The GOM was looking at the game with pride.

'I knew picking him was the right choice.' Akashi thought to himself.

**30 minutes later:**

_All right, last question, folks!_

Paul's height is six feet, he's an assistant at a shop and wears size nine shoes. What does he weigh?

The seconds ticked by. Many contestants scratched their heads.

_**Bzzz!**_

"He weighs meat."

_**DING! DING! DING! DING!**_

_Cooorrrreeeeccctttt!_

This time, several curses could be heard, some of which were not even appropriate to be heard.

_And Kuroko Tetsuya takes the game with 500 points and the other contestants none! As expected of the phantom sixth man! Stealthy and smart to boot!_

Aomine won the speed game, and the game of strength and beauty was won by Murasakibara and Kise respectively.

The audience were awestruck. Who knew the GOM had such affinities for their respective talents?

Expectedly, Midorima trashed the knowledge game, spewing the facts as soon as the questions were popped out, not giving others a chance. Likewise, the rest of the GOM before him had done as he did. After all, they wanted the vouchers, so they can all treat Taiga to lunch respectively, and maybe getting something more in return. Or so they hoped.

* * *

At last, the game of agility came.

_All right folks! The very last game! And from the GOM, We have the newest member, Kagami Taiga!_

The audience roared, shaking the building to it's very foundations.

Elsewhere, Riko giggled while her eyes were glued to the screen. "How does he expect to win? He's too big! How can he be agile?"

Meanwhile, in the stands, the audience were thinking the exact same thing, especially the GOM.

_Yosh! For the final event, we have an obstacle course set up. This is such that only the most agile person can cross it! Who will take the prize, folks?! Well, let's wait and see._

The first contestant stepped up, he was skinny, with long limbs and was between Kise's and Akashi's height. HE gulped as he looked at the obstacle course. Then he took a deep breath and started to climb up the stairs towards the handle bars. He then swung his way towards the other side. He stopped in the middle of the rail and stared at the gaping hole in the middle to the bars in front of him. Try as he might, no matter how much he swung, his hand could not reach the next bar that was as far away as his arms were wide.

Eventually, he dropped to the floor and was disqualified.

Others made it past that obstacle, but stumbled at the large deep pit 8 metres across.

Others who made past that, with difficulty, were K.O'ed at the swirling whirlpool of chocolatey doom.

Others who somehow managed to make it past that failed at the rock wall 15 metres high.

Finally, Kagami's turn came. Wasting no time, he ignored the ladder and simply leapt for the handrails 3 metres high.

The crowd gasped. He made his way across the bars.

The audience held their breath as he came to the hole in the bars. The first obstacle.

Undeterred, he swung his legs forward with a mighty thrust, using the momentum to propel his legs higher and his feet latched onto next bar. Then, he let his hands go and with the momentum of his upper body to swing downwards and upwards in a semicircle, his back curving in such a way previously thought impossible by someone of his physical stature. His nimble hands hooked onto the bar several bars away from the one his feet had grasped. He then let his feet go and used that force to propel himself forwards to land perfectly on the other end of the bar. Which took but 5 seconds. First, there was silence, jaws dropped to the ground and then there was a thunderous applause. Everyone began cheering for Kagami Taiga.

Not pausing for a single second, he sprinted towards the pit, where, having had a running start, he jumped at the edge of the pit, flew through the air, tucked his knees to his chest and his arms embracing his shins, he did 4 consecutive somersaults.

He landed gracefully upon his feet and then took off to confront the chocolate whirlpool of doom.

This time, the audience-which was the whole of Japan- all held their breath in anticipation for what he might do next.

In the middle of the whirlpool, was one red square platform protruding a good 20 centimetres from the brown vortex.

Frowning in concentration, he bent his knees and leapt towards the platform in an arc, landing on his hands in a handstand, before quickly but expertly bringing his feet in such that he stood upright on the platform, before jumping again, executing a flawless back flip onto his hands before pushing from his hands to flip once more to an upright position.

Not hesitating for one millisecond, he made a beeline for the rock wall, and leapt up it so quickly such that it seemed like he had ran up the wall instead of climbed it. Having reached the top of the wall, he saw the only thing that stood between him, and his month's supply of free food: a metal beam 6 metres in length and 30 centimetres in width.

His brain quickly came up with the appropriate move to overcome the problem. With that, he stood with his side facing the beam, lifted his hands and performed 3 perfect cartwheels across.

_**Bing! Bing! Bing!**_

_The winner of this game is Kagami Taiga with a score of 30 seconds! WOW! That was amazing! I hope that was caught on tape!_

"OMG! He's a monkey! Kagami's a giant monkey!" Riko cried in disbelief.

* * *

**30 minutes later:**

The GOM walked out of the exit, the last ones to leave, all their vouchers tucked safely in their pockets.

_**Clap! Clap! Clap!**_

They paused to look at a tall girl slowly clapping her hands in mock enthusiasm.

"Well, Taiga," Her melodious voice washed over them. "Looks like those acrobatic lessons really paid off, did it not?"

* * *

YJV: Well, I have updated and introduced Taiga's sibling! ^^

10 reviews and I may update!^^


	5. Kagami has a sister!

Chapter 5: Kagami's Sister

* * *

_Previously:_

_**Clap! Clap! Clap!**_

_They paused to look at a tall girl slowly clapping her hands in mock enthusiasm._

"_Well, Taiga," Her melodious voice washed over them. "Looks like those acrobatic lessons really paid off, did it not?"_

* * *

"Who are you?" Aomine lazily replied, right before Kagami shouted, "T-Tomoko?!"

Previously leaning against a lamp post, she frowned as she pushed herself off the post, walking with fox-like grace towards the group. "Hmph! How rude, Taiga! You should at least have the decency to address me as Onee-chan, dessho?" She stopped in front of Kagami, smirking.

"Onee-chan?!" The more vocal of the GOM voiced their shock.

The girl was Taiga's height, with long wavy orange hair that reached her waist and orange eyes. Her facial features were sharp and distinct, and she also had the weird eyebrows, except that the upper split was longer and curved downwards over the bottom split. She had all the curves in the right places, and had an athletic built. She was beautiful, really.

Her sharp, intelligent orange orbs cut over the group, and she smiled a pearly smile, "Ah, so these are the Generation Of Miracles, ne? Interesting bunch…Nice to meet you, My name is Kagami Tomoko. Tomo, for short." She bowed deeply.

"Same to you." Was Akashi's polite reply.

"Nice to meet you." Midorima said stiffly.

"Hii! I'm Kise Ryouta desu! Pleasure to meet you suu~!"

"Hello~"

"Pleased to meet you, Kagami-san."

"Yo."

She smiled, seemingly satisfied with the replies she got. "Thank you, Akashi. The feeling is mutual Midorima. The pleasure is mine, Kise. Hi~ Murasakibara. As am I Kuroko. And howdy, Aomine."

She greeted them one by one. Her voice was, when they paid more attention to it, had a southern accent, or kansai-ben accent although her speech was that of a tokyonite.

She grinned, turning to Taiga. "Now, otouto, I need your help."

Kagami blushed a deep red at being called 'Little brother' and the GOM swooned, but quickly held their nosebleeds in check.

"W-what kind of help, Tomo-nee?"

Her expression became that of worry, "Yes…see, a few days ago, one of my friends approached me, saying that she needed my help. Apparently, her family business is in trouble, and unless they can draw in enough customers, they cannot continue the establishment. I had to help her. So I came up with the idea of a band. I will be the singer. Two of my friends play the violin, one plays the piano, and the other, the guitar. Now, it would seem ok, but we are missing one vital instrument, and since my school doesn't have a music club, and it will be too much of a hassle to call others for help, especially not knowing if they are good or not. That's why I turn to you, little brother."

"What do you want me to do? It had better not be anything bad."

Tomoko giggled, "Relax, Taiga. All I want you to do is be the cellist. Here's the address, meet me at the entrance an hour before to rehearse. I will fax the scores to you. Please ask as many people to come as possible, your teams together would be the best. Ta-ta for now~"

With that, she swept away, taking long strides, her hair flowing after her, she disappeared round the corner.

"W-wait!" Kagami frantically called after her. "I didn't-Ugh!"

He grumbled, pocketing the slip of paper.

"I did not know that you play the cello, Taiga." Came Akashi's amused voice.

"A-ah…" Kagami blushed, his smile sheepish, "I…didn't really want anyone to know that I am more than just a basketball idiot…"

"I-it's alright Kagami-kun…" Kuroko covered his mouth and nose with his hand, trying to hide his bleeding nose.

"It's great that you can play the cello suu~!" Kise clung onto Kagami's arm.

"W-what other instruments can you play, Kagami?" Aomine meant it as a joke, but unfortunately, Kagami was dead serious.

"I can play the cello, the acoustic guitar, the bass guitar, the double bass and the drums."

"EHHH?!" came the shocked replies.

"R-really?!" Midorima exclaimed.

Kagami nodded, "Yep. And my sister can play the violin, the viola, the harp, the flute, the string bass and the piano."

"Wow…Your sister is pretty cool…" Aomine drawled.

"Well…being the older twin, she is better than me at a lot of things."

"Eh? Wait, twin?!" Kise's eyes grew wide.

"Sou desu yo. She is my twin." Kagami looked at them innocently. "Is something wrong?"

"Er…no…Kaga-chin. We just never pegged you for being a twin."

"Yes, Taiga. You seem to be an only child."

"Well…I'm not, so there." Kagami crossed his arms in mock anger, but his blush ruined it.

The rest of the GOM were trying not to faint from cuteness overload, to the point where Murasakibara stuffed his face into his chip bag.

* * *

"A band in a café?" Riko asked incredulously. "A-and you want us to go and patronize this café?"

"Yes…the café is on the brink of closing, and if they don't get enough customers, they wil have to close down."

"You are very supportive of this, Kagami…" Hyuuga observed.

"Er…well…yeah…" He laughed nervously. "And if I refuse, she would have my head…"He muttered to himself.

"A-anyway…please say you will come!" He bowed to them all.

"We get it! We get it! We will go!" Riko said with a blush.

"Great~ Let's have some fun~" Kiyoshi grinned.

* * *

The café was abuzz with activity on that day. Many people arrived. However, the majority was made up of six basketball teams.

"So…why are the GOM's teams here again?" Hyuuga had a huge tick on his temple as he sat at this huge table that somehow managed to accommodate all the teams.

"Because…Kagami-san invited us here-suu~!" Came Kise energetic voice.

"K-Kagami-kun invited you all?" Koganei was surprised.

"No, not Kagami-Kun…you idiot…Kagami-san nanodayo." Midorima said.

"Hah?" chorused Seirin and the rest of the teams apart from the GOM.

"Are~? Kaga-chin did not tell you~? His sister invited us." Came Murasakibara's lazy voice.

"S-SISTER?!"

"Sou, Kagami Tomoko desu." Kuroko said.

At that moment, a tall girl walked up on stage, with orange hair and orange eyes. Behind her trailed 4 young men who were pretty average looking. And backing them up was Kagami Taiga. He carried what looked like a Cello.

The girl took the mike. "Testing, testing. Yosh, konnichiwa, minna-san! I'm Kagami Tomoko, and these are my friends, Hazuki Heizo, who plays the drums, Kubo Shinichiro who plays the guitar, Hakuta Sagara, who plays the violin, Kuroda Kado who plays the piano and my brother, Kagami Taiga who plays the Cello."

"I didn't know Kagami-kun could play the cello."

"You would be surprised what instruments Taiga can play."

There were several cheers and hoots, coming from the basketball table, of course.

"Thank you all for coming, saa…let's begin!"

The band started playing. The song was very familiar, and popular.

_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen.**_

Her voice was melodious and mellifluent. It was beautiful.

_**A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen.**_

At this point, Kagami started to play. The cello provided a soothing and yet ominous deep sound to add effect to the music.

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside…Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried…**_

Tomoko's singing voice was great, but Kagami Taiga playing the Cello was what had the teams all enraptured. He seemed so comfortable…so peaceful, it was a true sight to behold. The way he held the bow, the way he played, the way he sat, the way he swung his head back and forth in tune to the rhythm and his bowing and the enthusiasm that he played with...It was all so enchanting and captivating.

* * *

To the GOM, everything, the background simply faded and only Kagami with his cello was visible. He was a natural…It was truly a magical moment for them. They were so caught up admiring him, that before they knew it, they were brought back to Earth by the end of the song. When the song ended, the whole of Seirin all surged forward, rushing towards Kagami as he stepped down from the stage. All around the café, there was a standing ovation.

The GOM were about to follow their teams, but were suddenly pulled back by a hand on their collars.

"Wait." Came a steely voice. They turned around to see Kagami Tomoko standing behind them.

"GAH! When did you-?!" Aomine was shocked, how could someone besides Kuroko creep up on him –them- without them sensing it? Even Kuroko's face registered some form of shock.

"A few seconds ago." came her swift reply.

"What is the meaning of this, Kagami Tomoko?" Came Akashi's cold voice that could freeze a person in their tracks.

Kagami Tomoko, however, was unfazed. Which made Akashi mildy impressed.

'She must be stupid to not know what could happen to her and dare to stand up to Akashi/-san/-chii/-chin!' Thought the GOM.

"I wish to speak with you." Was all she said before she turned around and walked away without turning back. "Please come with me. It is an urgent matter."

The GOM shared glances. "Saa…We will humour her for now." Akashi said before following her. The others promptly followed.

Tomoko led the six GOM members to the back of the café where it was so secluded, no one was there. She stood there, back facing them whilst the GOM stood there, bored and unimpressed but curious as well.

"I know what you are up to." Was the sentence that they heard; a sentence which frankly sent a chill down their spines. Yes, even Akashi.

She turned around to face them, her orange eyes ablaze like wild fire. "I know that you are all entranced by my brother and hope to woo him."

She crossed her arms. Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara gulped nervously. 'H-how did she know? We barely even met, much less communicated." Was the thought that ran through their minds.

"I am not affront to homosexuals, and I have no qualms in allowing you to court my brother. You can do so anyway you like. However…" Her eyes snapped open and her piercing gaze swept over them, such that even Akashi, for some reason he did not understand, started to break out in cold sweat. Her gaze felt as if it could bore through to their very souls, and all their closely guarded secrets and thoughts were laid out for her to see. It was a fiery gaze that made even the most hardened criminals shake in fear.

'She is definitely the sister of Kagami…' They thought.

"I have a way of tracking and finding information on a level which you would not believe. I can gather information far deeper than what Momoi Satsuki can ever hope to achieve, and my intel scope is far wider than that of the Akashi intelligence research department. I can find anything under the sky."

'Wow…her aura is that of a cunning and wily fox!'

An orange aura surrounded her and she seemingly towered over all of them, Kagami Taiga's suitors reeled back.

"So if I ever find out that you cause my brother to be even remotely upset, or unhappy, or even break his heart, or taint his pure, innocent soul in any way…" cue ominous and cruel chuckling.

"I will hunt you down and break and kill you…and no one would ever find the body…Am I understood?"

"K-k-k-kashikomarimashita!"

* * *

YJV: Alright, 5th chapter!^^ please review and tell me what you think!^^ Ideas are appreciated!^^

To the guest who asked me to write about surfing and basketball gambling, I'm afraid I wont do that as that story has already been written by Izik Imanity. This author's stories of that sort are among my favourites or you can type 'Kagami's talents' and it is sure to show up. Three one-shots in all. It is quite interesting to read. You can check it out. Thank you to all who favourited and followed my story and reviewed it!^^


	6. Tongue

Chapter 6: Tongue

* * *

"Moshi moshi?"

"BAKAGAMI! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU ARE LATE LATE LAAATTEEEE!"

Kagami Taiga winced at the loud voice coming from his phone, quickly pulling it back from his ear.

He quickened his pace, shouldering his bag, and strode as fast as he could through the Saturday crowd.

"Sorry, coach. I'm on my way, but there are just too many people, that I'm having a hard time walking through the throng of people."

"Baka! Just push your way through and hurry! The bus is about to leave! Don't make everyone wait for you!"

Once again, he winced, and he heard Kuroko's voice faintly in the background, "If it's Kagami-kun, I could wait for hours…"

He sighed, pocketing his phone, before continuing to attempt to navigate his way through the throng of people.

"Taiga!"

"Hm?"

He turned at the sound of his name, to see his sister, Kagami Tomoko easily making her way to him, towering over the masses. It was not hard to spot her due to her height and her orange hair. She wore a white long-sleeved cardigan over a yellow tube top, a red floaty skirt that reached her knees. She wore white wedges. She had on a pair of black, red and orange headphones that to his knowledge, she never removed.

"Where are ya goin, bro?"

She stopped in front of him and smiled delightedly, happy to bump into him on the street.

"A training camp?"

She answered her own question before he had a chance to, her orange eyes flickering to his large travel bag.

"Where to?" She continued.

"Just a training camp in Ekoda." Taiga replied gruffly.

"Look, it's good to see you and all sis, but I really gotta go. The team is waiting for me." He turned to leave.

"Oh, who else is going with you, aside from your team?"

"Huh? Uh…The Generation Of Miracles and their respective teams are going too. Why?"

"…"

He waited for thirty seconds, shifting uncomfortably on the balls of his feet.

"Okay…" Kagami turned to head off once more.

"Wait."

He turned back to face his sister.

"I will go with you."

Her serious expression left him in no position to argue.

* * *

**At the Bus Stop:**

"There he is, suu~!"

Kagami was running towards the large group of basketball players.

"Finally!" Riko sighed with relief.

"Eh? Looks like someone is dragging him along…" Aomine said with boredom in his voice.

As Kagami got closer, everyone could see that he was struggling to keep up while someone was dragging him along by his wrist, running at a ridiculously fast speed.

Upon closer inspection, it is revealed that the person dragging him was actually Kagami Tomoko, Kagami Taiga's sister.

"Hey everyone, sorry for the delay!"

As she ran up to them, with Kagami in her wake, everyone could see that she was not even winded, but Kagami was panting like he had just run a trialathon. Which in hindsight, he probably did.

As Tomoko stopped before the group, Kagami stumbled as he too was forced to stop.

"Kagami-san? What are you doing here?" Kuroko-Kun could not contain his curiosity. Riko was staring at her, or more precisely, her head, where a pair of headphones sat snugly, with music blasting clearly through. 'Can she even hear us?' She thought.

"Oh," She cheerfully replied, her amber orbs glinting, "I met Taiga on the streets on his way here. He told me he was running late, so I helped him arrive here faster. In other words, I'm tagging along!"

"EHHH?!" The group chorused.

"Hah…Hah…Hah…" Kagami panted. "I was forced to let her come…I had no say…" Kagami defended himself unnecessarily, his hands on his knees and he was bent over, trying to catch his breath. "By the way…hah…Tomo-Nee…hah…That was…hah…insane! Hah…hah…"

She huffed and crossed her arms, "If I didn't drag you along and run, you would have arrived here fifteen minutes later than you just did even at your top speed, and the bus would have left without you!"

All this time, her headphones were still on her head, playing perky and catchy music from what Riko could hear.

"But you know I can never match your speed! Now I can't even walk! I can't get to the bus stop!"

Tomoko scoffed and rolled her eyes, but her glare softened as she gazed at Kagami sitting on the ground, still panting.

'So she can still hear us…how is she not deaf?' Momoi

"K-Kagami-san," Momoi voiced out. "Why do you wear those headphones, and why do you want to tag along?"

Tomoko turned to her, "I wear these headphones because the music helps me block out outside noise and helps me concentrate, and it is a habit. Also, I simply heard that you were going to the beach for the camp, and it's been a long time since I last went to the beach. I thought it would be great to take a vacation." She lied smoothly. There was no way she was telling them the true reason for why she was coming along on their trip.

Riko sighed, rejecting her would give them a bad impression, and she had a feeling that if she did not allow Tomoko to come along, all hell will break loose.

"It's a camp for basketball players only," Aomine groused out. "You can't join us."

This was when Kagami Tomoko conveniently became deaf. "I'm sorry, what did you say? I cannot hear you over the music."

Aomine growled when she then turned away and proceeded to ignore him.

"By the way, Aomine-Kun, I can and I will." Her back still facing him, she said, "It is my decision to take a vacation, and I choose to spend the time with my brother, which just so happened to clash when he is having this camp. Thus, I wish to tag along. Is that wrong?" There was a hint of threat in her voice as it lowered dangerously, and a shiver ran down their spines chilling them to the bone.

"N-no, Suu! N-nothing wrong with that, Kagami-san!" Kise spluttered out nervously.

Riko sighed, "We have wasted enough time, come on. Ten minutes have passed. Kagami-San, you are welcomed on the bus. I will tell the driver that there will be one more on board. Hopefully there will be enough seats."

Murasakibara made to move towards Kagami who was still sitting on the floor, "Kaga-Chin, I will carry you to the bus~"

However, before he could even reach out towards Taiga, a hand shot out and stopped him, his hand just inches away from Taiga's shoulder. "Touch him, oaf, and you are dead meat." Tomoko let out a warning growl.

Murasakibara paused momentarily, before deciding that it was not worth the risk. He stepped back reluctantly.

Tomoko turned to Taiga with a smile, "Come on Taiga. Let's get on the bus."

With that, to the surprise and shock of those watching, she picked him up bridal style effortlessly, like he weighed nothing, before walking off towards the bus.

Kagami groaned, his cheeks tinted red with embarrassment, but was too tired to put up any resistance and protest.

Everyone exchanged glances before following them, Murasakibara fuming about being kept away from 'his Kaga-chin'.

* * *

**On the bus:**

Turns out, the seats were just perfect to accommodate an extra person. All the seats were filled. Good thing that bus was big enough to accommodate all the six teams. The GOM were a tad upset that they had to sit with their respective team partners and not Kagami. Kuroko was upset as he was seated beside Furihata even though Kagami was his Light and partner.

"So, Kagami-San," Koganei turned to her. "Did you return from America too? How come Kagami never mentioned you?"

"Hmm?" She was seated beside Kagami, who was taking the window seat. His head rested on the window, asleep. All conversations on the bus quieted and everyone turned to listen to Tomoko. "Oh, I was all along in Japan. I stayed with our mother in Japan, while Taiga went to live with our father in America. As for why he never mentioned me, well, you never asked." She unconsciously stroked Kagami's hair. "Both our parents had important jobs. My mother did not want to give up on her job to live in a foreign land. Our parents had a huge fight." She looked up to the ceiling of the bus, her orange eyes holding a far-away look. As if she was remembering something that occurred a long time ago in great detail. Kuroko stared at her, the gears in his head turning. 'Wait,' he thought. "Kagami said that he went to live with his father in America a long time ago, over a decade in fact. She could not have been older than four. How is she able to remember something that happened when she was but a toddler?'

"Eventually, our parents reached a compromise. My mother would let my father go to America to work, if she got to keep me here in Japan. Similarly, my father would let my mother stay in Japan, if he got to bring my brother to America." She looked down at her lap, smiling sadly. "We were too young to voice our opinions then. We were barely 4. We had no say. The next week, my father and brother were gone, on a plane to America. It was the day after Taiga and I celebrated our fourth birthday together. After that, it was a long time before I got to see Taiga again." Her eyes flickered to her brother's sleeping form.

Everyone was enraptured by her story, clinging on to her every word despite some not wanting to. Somehow, she had a way of attracting people's attention that not even Kagami was capable of; and he had a very imposing presence.

"Erm…" Midorima voiced out hesitantly. "Exactly how long-nonodayo?"

If it was possible, her face looked even sadder. "…10 years…"

There were some sharp intakes of breath and soft murmurings.

"So…you did not see Taiga again until you were both 14?" Akashi asked.

She nodded, "At that time, I was already independent. I was living by myself, my mother was too busy to spend time with me, and so I took care of myself. She gave me my monthly allowance though." She scoffed. "Well, I was living under the same roof as my mother, but I rarely saw her to the point where it could be considered that I was living alone. I never conversed with my mother. She did not even take time off work to spend time with me for my birthdays. Still, she expects me to spend time with her for her birthdays and Mother's Day…" She smirked, "A real hypocrite, right? Every time I voiced my displeasure at those expectations and what she was doing, neglecting her daughter…She…" Tomoko's fists clenched her skirt tightly. "It has been that way for 10 years ever since my father left."

Everyone was silent. Even Akashi felt his heart clench. At least he had been able to spend time with his mother and feel her love for him before she passed…Tomoko did not even _have_ that privilege.

She sighed, her fists relaxing, letting some of the tension go. Her shoulders sagged just a little. "Eventually, I was old enough to take care of myself. I was 14 then. My…part-time job gave me enough money to get by. So I told my mother that I wanted to move out and live by myself. She…did not take it so well…" Tomoko winced, as if in pain. "We had a huge fight. It was…bad…possibly the worst day in my life…She…threw me out…disowned me…; but I did not care. I was old enough, I was more than independent enough, and I had a means of surviving by myself. So I moved into an apartment in Osaka, and began living alone. I wanted to meet my twin. My mother rarely talked about my father, not to mention my twin brother. However, I remembered them from early memories and even managed to salvage some old photographs of them, so I would never forget…My mother wanted to burn the pictures, but I managed to save 2 of them from being incinerated. Anyway, I wanted to meet my other side of the family, so I bought a plane ticket to America, and tracked my father and brother down. My brother somehow remembered me, and my father was delighted that I had come to see them. My brother's childhood was better than mine. His father doted on him, letting him pursue his dreams, and spent time with him." Her eyes rose to the ceiling, a nostalgic look on her face.

"It was my dream family. The 2 weeks I spent with them were by far the most memorable. Upon my return, I decided to put an effort in my work. I was inspired by my brother and father to pursue my dreams. I quit the school that my mother enrolled me in, and went to sit for the entrance exam to the top middle school in Osaka. I knew I was intelligent, but I never got the chance to bloom to my fullest potential as my mother wanted me to attend the school that was her alma mater. I practically rotted there, unable to put my brain to more efficient use. I had top grades in the entrance exams and was accepted into the school. There, I was happy, as I had a challenge. Also, I worked hard in my part time-job, until I was recognized the way I wanted to be. I had the job that I wanted the most. I had fulfilled my dream. All that, was thanks to my father, and Taiga."

She smiled with happiness as she patted Taiga's head. "I implore you, please never tell any of what transpired to Taiga. I do not wish to make him worry about the past, which he had no control over."

Everyone nodded, speechless and at a loss for words.

"Thank you." Her smile, though genuine, still held traces of sadness.

* * *

**At the beach:**

Tomoko jumped off the bus excitedly once it pulled to a stop.

"We are here~ Ah~ The beach! The sand! The water!" She gasped as she looked around her. "The free hot dogs!" She squealed, and was gone in a blur of orange, white, and red.

Kagami sighed, "Seriously, has my sister never been to the beach? She acts like this is her first time! I went to the beach to surf plenty of times when I was younger."

The rest of the players glanced at one another but otherwise remained silent.

* * *

"All right everyone!" Riko cried once everyone had settled down in their respective rooms in the inn and had changed. Now the players were standing in their respective school teams.

"We shall begin by running laps around the beach. Satsuki-chan and I will record your speeds and we will be watching your movements, so-"

"TAIGA! COME HERE!"

Tomoko was shouting over to Kagami from where she was with a few foreign looking girls in bikinis.

Riko had a tick on her forehead as a result of being rudely interrupted.

Kagami sighed, "Coach, may I? I kinda don't wanna test her patience…"

"Oh, alright." Riko sighed.

As Kagami made his way over to his sister, the rest of the group followed him.

They arrived just in time to hear Tomoko say, "Can you please converse with them? I want to play a volleyball match with them and they unfortunately only understand Italian, Spanish and a bit of English."

Kagami sighed, and then turned to the girls in bikinis, "Ciao, mi chiamo Kagami Taiga." He said in Italian. (Hi, I'm Kagami Taiga)

Everyone stared as Taiga continued to converse in fluent Italian, and the girls were answering him in the same language.

Tomoko simply smiled, or smirked rather.

"Questa è mia sorella , Kagami Tomoko ." (This is my sister, Kagami Tomoko.)

"Ciao!"

"Lei si chiedeva se lei può avere una partita amichevole di pallavolo con voi ." (She was wondering if she can have a friendly match of volleyball with you.)

"Oh si! Ci piacerebbe ! Hm…uno contro quattro ?" (Oh, yes! We would love to! Hm…one against four?)

"Sì , lei vuole un uno contro quattro partite ." (Yes, she wants a one against four match.)

For some reason, the Italian girls had a look of shock on their faces.

"Va bene ... Ma per favore dille che siamo molto buono ... Lei non può assolutamente vincere ..." (Okay...But please tell her that we are very good...She cannot possibly win...)

"Grazie. Inoltre , si può essere una sorpresa ..." (Thank you. Also, you may be in for a surprise...)

He bowed to them, and the girls giggled, before taking their place behind a volleyball net, grabbing a ball as they did so.

* * *

Tomoko proceeded to take off her cardigan, just as Taiga was walking back to the group.

Everyone crowded around him, "Taiga, you know Italian?" "Kagami-chii~! What's going on-suu~?!"

Kagami patiently replied, "My sister want to play a one on four volleyball match with them, and yes I speak Italian. I'm actually a polyglot, and so is my sister."

"HEEEEHHHH?!" The group chorused. Riko was shocked. Their Bakagami actually knew several languages?!

"Sugoi, Kagami-kun." Kuroko's emotionless voice replied. "What languages do you know?"

'Well, I know European languages like Italian, Spanish, German, French, and Latin. My sister knows Asian languages like Thai, Korean, Mandarin, Malay, Tagalog-the language of the Philippines-, and Vietnamese."

"Wow!" Riko breathed. "Wait! Did you say one against four?!"

Riko glanced at Tomoko who had gotten rid of her cardigan and skirt and was standing behind the net opposite the Italian girls in nothing but a tube top and black sports shorts, and gasped.

"What's wrong, Riko-Senpai?" Satsuki asked her, before looking to where Riko's disbelieving gaze was lingering on, and her own eyes widened.

"No way…" Momoi muttered.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Riko asked Satsuki, her own brown eyes roaming over Tomoko's body several times, trying to confirm what she was seeing before her very eyes.

Satsuki simply nodded, unable to form any words.

"Is something wrong, Riko-Senpai, Momoi?" Midorima asked, noticing their looks of shock.

Riko and Momoi snapped out of their daze and said shakily, "No-nothing…But I would very much like to see this match, right, Satsuki-Chan?"

"Mh-hm!" Satsuki nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

The entire group of basketball players stood there and watched, as the volleyball match commenced.

Aomine scoffed, "A four against one match? Is your sis nuts? She will be crushed!"

"Oh…we shall see, hm?" Kagami said mysteriously.

The match turned out to be a form of utter and total annihilation.

The Italian girls were strong…that much was obvious. However, Kagami Tomoko was stronger. She utterly obliterated the girls, gaining more points than was possible in one match. The girls scored a grand total of 5.

When the opposite team spiked, Tomoko was able to deflect in the blink of an eye. When she spiked, the girls found it impossible to catch the ball. When Tomoko setted, the strength at which she did it made the ball travel such that it was as if it had been spiked instead. The girls were struggling to keep up with the demon known as Kagami Tomoko. She was literally everywhere. It was basically a one-sided slaughter.

In the end, the girls were panting hard, while Tomoko was sweating only slightly, a light seen of sweat on her body but otherwise, she was fine.

She went up to the girls, smiled and shook their hands, and even gave them her special home-made pasta that she had brought with her despite their loss. The Italian girls were happy, even though they had been beaten, and left merrily, pasta in hand.

The entire group (minus Kagami) stared at her, all silently thinking, 'What was that?!'

* * *

**That Night:**

There was only one large room left available in the inn to accommodate all the players, so they all opted to sleep in futons. Even the three girls had no choice but to sleep in the same room as the boys. The inn was just that popular.

The chit-chattering lasted throughout the good part of the night. Tomoko was already asleep, saying that she wanted to wake up earlier tomorrow to go for a nice swim.

The chatting soon descended into a pillow fight. Where the high school boys began taking sides. One side was Akashi, backed by Midorima, and Murasakibara and their respective teams. The other side was Kagami, backed by Aomine, Kise and Kuroko and their teams.

"Take that, Murasakibara-Chii!"

"I will not loose in a game of shooting, Nonodayo."

"You are going down Akashi!" Kagami laughed gleefully.

"OOAAHHH" Aomine roared.

"I would like to see you try, Taiga, Daiki."

"Taste my Ignite Pass Pillow, Midorima-Kun."

"Kise-Chin, you cannot hit me."

Pillows were flung every which way, and it was basically a pillow war.

Riko and Satsuki sighed, as they stayed in one corner, avoiding the chaos that was the group of basketball players.

Riko glanced at Tomoko's sleeping form in the corner, her back turned towards the commotion, and Riko's mind drifted towards that volleyball match that afternoon as she continued to stare at the girl.

Satsuki wondered how she could sleep through the noise, and noticed that she had her headphones on, even in her sleep.

Satsuki silently envied her.

SLAM!

Satsuki's breath caught in her throat. A stray pillow had just smacked full force onto the back of Tomoko's head.

The boys took no notice, and continued to throw pillows about.

For thirty seconds, it seemed as though Tomoko did not awake. Satsuki was proven wrong however, when Tomoko silently and gracefully slid from her covers and got up slowly, her back turned, a menacing aura started flowing out from her.

Riko gulped, for it seemed like the malicious feeling emanating from Tomoko was becoming more tangible by the second.

Apparently, the boys felt it too. For their pillow fight halted and they all turned to the source of that dangerous feeling. Kagami Tomoko slowly turned to face them, her bangs covering her eyes, and shrouded her face in darkness. If it was possible, her deadly aura strengthened.

"Shit…" Kagami cursed.

"OMG! WHAT IS-MMPPHH?!" Kise was cut short when a pillow zoomed past between Kagami and Aomine and hit Kise full on the face, where he promptly fainted.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT PILLOW WAS GOING AT SONIC SPEED!" Aomine cried.

Akashi had a worried look on his face, Midorima was slowly backing away, and Murasakibara was shaking slightly, while Tomoko armed herself with another pillow, silent all the while.

Kagami and Aomine shared a glance, just as Tomoko raised her hand to fire.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

This was when it all went to hell from there.

* * *

YJV: All right, done! Please review and tell me what you think!^^ I look forward to hearing your thoughts on it and ideas for the next chapter are very much welcomed!^^ The title refers to the fact that Kagami knows a lot of different languages. I'm sorry that I focused more on Tomoko in this chapter instead, but I wanted you guys to get to know her better. You are welcome to guess why Riko and Satsuki were as shocked as they were when they saw Tomoko before the match begun!^^ Thank you for your continuous support!^^


	7. Art

Chapter 7: Art

* * *

It has been two days since the start of the training camp. It has two gruelling sweat-filled days. With a demon such as Riko as the coach, the training schedule was harsh. Although Tomoko was with them throughout the last few days, there were little to no sign of her during the training hours. The basketball players would occasionally catch sight of her in passing. A glimpse here, a sighting there. Otherwise, she did not meddle with the camp affairs. The only time she did join them, was for meals and at night, when everyone went to sleep.

Not that the GOM were complaining. In fact, it was convenient for them. It was one less obstacle in the form of an over-protective sister in their way in their battle for Kagami's heart. These past few days of the training camp was pure heaven for them, despite the aches and pains that they had to endure. Kagami's form when he was running along the beach, his silhouette lit by the rising sun, he looked almost god-like. No, an angel in disguise. It was truly a gift from the gods themselves.

* * *

It is now the third day in, and Riko surprised all the players.

"Well, it looks like that we are further ahead of schedule than I had initially thought...Maybe we can add in a few more exercises…"

All of Seirin, Shuutoku, Touo, Kaijo, Yosen and Rakuzan (except Akashi) had a look of pure horror on their faces. They were all panting hard, having run back and forth on the beach 20 times.

"A-Aida-senpai…" Kuroko panted, on the verge of fainting. "Please…I can't carry on…"

"Woah. Be careful, Kuroko, don't pass out here." Kagami quickly reached over and supported Kuroko's shoulders.

Kuroko's cheeks dusted pink, and he smiled serenely, his blue eyes suddenly bright. "A-Arigato, Kagami-Kun."

The rest of the GOM looked on jealously. "Ka-Kagamichii~! Me too-suu~!" Kise quickly ran over and latched onto Kagami's shoulders. "O-Oh, uh…Kise!" Kagami stumbled a bit as he struggled to support the sudden additional weight.

"No fair, Kise-Chin~" Murasakibara whined. "I'm tired too, Kaga-Chin~" He plopped his chin onto Kagami's mop of red hair.

"U-um…Murasakibara…" Kagami began to become flustered. Meanwhile, Kuroko was blatantly glaring at Akashi, Aomine and Midorima, daring them to join in, promising hell by his hands should they have the gall to interfere.

"Something wrong, Kuroko?" Kagami looked down at his shadow concernedly.

Kuroko turned to Kagami, his face one of innocence. "Nothing, Kagami-Kun. I'm starting to feel better. Thank you." He leaned into Kagami's hands.

* * *

"Ahem!" Came a sharp, deliberate cough from the entrance of the gym hall. Everyone turned to the sound to find Tomoko standing there, a deadly aura surrounding her.

"Clearly, I made a mistake trusting you guys too early, to keep your filthy hands off my brother." As she spoke, she took slow deliberate steps towards the group of basketball players.

Her aura flared and everyone thought, "She is a fox!"

"Tomo-Nee! Calm down!" Kagami tried to placate her, but it did not seem to work. Her aura flared larger and she cried, "Calm down?! You want me to calm down?! I-" She started, but a ringing sound cut her off. Her murderous aura disappeared and she fished in her pockets to take out a sleek orange smartphone. Bringing her phone to her ear, she shot the GOM a glare, mouthing 'I'm keeping my eyes on you.' With that, she walked out of the Gym, speaking into the phone. "Hai, Kagami Tomoko desu. Hai. Hai. I am currently…" Her voice faded as she walked further from the gym.

Kagami sighed, as he extricated himself from Kise's, Kuroko's and Murasakibara's holds, he said to Riko. "Coach, I'm going to try to calm her down. Please carry on without me."

"Cho-" Riko began, but Kagami was already gone. She gave a frustrated sigh. "All right, we will continue without him…" However, it seems that others do not share her ideas.

"Ii yada! I refuse to practice without Bakagami here! There is no challenge!" The other GOM members agreed. Himuro suddenly voiced out, "Then why don't we go play beach ball in the water? That way, we can cool down, work out and have fun all at the same time!"

A chorus of assents rose up. "Hmm…" Riko rubbed her chin, studying her schedule. "Well…I guess it is okay…"

There was a loud thundering of feet as everyone rushed out of the Gym and towards the waters.

Riko sighed, then smiled. "Well…they deserve it…"

* * *

"Over here! Throw it here, Shin-chan!"

"Silence, Takao. I do not need you to tell me that."

"Ahh~ Moving through the water is so difficult, Muro-chin~"

"Atsushi, please pay attention."

"Hai~"

"ORRAAA! Take that, Kise!"

"Aominechii, you are too rough!"

"Aomine-kun, please don't throw the ball too far."

Laughing and splashing, the teams were divided into three groups.

Touo vs Kaijo

Seirin vs Shuutoku

Rakuzan vs Yosen

Kuroko was off to the side, resting after having played in the waters for quite a while. He dipped himself in until his nose, where he blew some bubbles, before finally casting his eyes towards the frolicking teens.

Seirin was winning, as Midorima's shoots were failing due to the ball's density (full of air and made of plastic).

Rakuzan was winning (of course), and so was Touo (again, of course dessho?).

Kuroko then glanced towards the shore, sweeping his gaze over the people there.

Family having a picnic, some kids building a sandcastle, some kids digging in the sand, a couple of young teens running along the sand, a couple lying on a beach mat and cuddling, Kagami Tomoko sun-tanning and Kagami Taiga painting…-wait, what?

Hastily tracing back, lo and behold, Kagami is really sitting on the beach mat, with his sister lying down beside him. The thing is, Kagami is holding a canvas paper and was staring right at their group of players. His hand moved methodically up, down, left and right of the painting, as he glanced back and forth between the group and the canvas sheet.

Kuroko cocked his head to the side, staring at Kagami. He slowly made his way towards the shore, catching Takao's attention.

"Hey, where are you going Kuroko?"

This, of course, was loud enough to catch everyone's attention and they turned in his direction.

Kuroko sighed, he had wanted to go to Kagami by himself, but it seems as if that notion has sailed out the window. Yup, it packed its bag and jumped onto the train of no return. Adieu, sweet alone-time-with-Kagami!

* * *

He watched as the GOM's eyes shifted from his figure to the shore, grow wide, and as one, they all rushed to get to shore.

"Wahh! Kagamichii~! You can paint?! Show me, Show me-suu!"

"Oi! Kise! You are not getting there before me, get back here!"

"Aka-chin, I will get there before you."

"No you will not, Atsushi. Don't even think about it, Shintarou."

"Hmph, I have my lucky item, a beach ball key chain, with me. I will not lose."

As a group, the Generation of Miracles reached the beach mat that Taiga and Tomoko shared. Immediately, Tomoko shot up and glared daggers at the group; her amber eyes sparkling with a malicious glint. She growled, "Not another step."

"It's all right, sis. They just want to see what I'm doing."

Tomoko scoffed, before motioning, 'I'm watching you.' She glared one last time and -fwomp!- flopped back down onto the mat. It was muffled, but every one of them heard her mutter, "Block out the sun and I will kill you."

Sweatdropping, the group inched around her and proceeded to crowd around Kagami.

"Interesting, I didn't know you could paint, Taiga."

"It's very nice-nanodayo."

Nice was an understatement.

The painting was gorgeous, magnificent, splendid, stupendous, enchanting, fantasti- Well, you get the idea. It possessed an ethereal beauty that one would not believe was the handiwork of one Kagami Taiga. Who could imagine that such an intricate painting could be achieved by such a huge, rough man?

Even Kuroko himself, would not believe it if the evidence was not staring him in the face.

The painting was of them, all six teams, playing a game of beach ball together in the waters, at the point where the sky and sea met, where blue and green clashed into a bur of turquoise. The colours and brush strokes giving the scene an effect the likes of which a camera could not dream of achieving in its wildest dreams.

"K-Kagami-chii! This- This is…marvellous!"

"Ohh! It's a masterpiece!"

"Kaga-chin, do you have other such paintings? Of us perhaps?"

"I have no words, Kagami-kun."

There were truly no words for it. The beauty was indescribable. Even the words used to describe the most beautiful things, could not begin to describe the sheer pulchritude of the painting in the hands of Kagami Taiga.

Perhaps, this painting was a true representation of Kagami. No one would have thought that a big, burly man like Kagami will be able to paint such delicate works of art. However, that is it, is it not? Beneath that gruff exterior, is a kind, gentle angelic soul. One capable of achieving things beyond human comprehension. Yes, Kagami Taiga is truly, a diamond in the rough.

"Darn you guys! Don't get out of the water! I haven't finished my painting yet!"

A slim hand shot out from beside him, and Tomoko, still lying down, said, "Takao was here, Murasakibara was here, Kuroko was here, Aomine was here, Midorima was here, Kise was here, and Akashi was here. Fill in the rest of the details yourself." Her hand moving to various points in the painting, before it dropped back to her side.

"Thanks, Tomo-nee! This is going up on my wall of memories!"

* * *

Hey! Sorry for the late update, but I was having a bit of a writer's block with regards to this chapter, and I was also studying for my tests the past few weeks. I am so glad that I was able to update. Please review and tell me what you think!^^ Ideas are welcome, and I know it's not much but I hoped you enjoyed it!^^


	8. Movie

**Hi all! I know I have not updated in months, but I was so busy and bogged down with tests and exams once my short break was over that I was not able to write anything. That and I hit a writer's block. So sorry for the delay and I hope this chapter makes up for it. ^^**

* * *

Chapter 8: Movie

* * *

"Gah! It's too hot to do anything!" Kagami groaned, as he wiped his neck with the soggy towel. It was summer break and Kagami had intended to spend a day with his sister. However, the prospect of going out was getting more unappealing by the second.

Sighing, he moved another fan into place and switched it on. Flopping down onto the sofa, he gave a grunt of relief as the extra fan cooled his back. The air-conditioner in the front, and the three fans facing his sides and back provided a temporary reprieve from the scorching heat of the summer sun. Sighing once again, he sunk lower into the couch.

He had just become one with the sofa when his door was blasted off its hinges and gave him one hell of a scare. He was about to scream (a manly scream, dammit!) when the intruder revealed himself. His sister stood in the doorway, her ever present headphones on. Like Kagami, she was also sweating bullets but she did not seem to mind. She was wearing a singlet and short shorts.

"Taiga! Come on! We are going out! What happened to our plans for today?"

Kagami jumped off the couch. "What? Tomo-nee, are you crazy?! It's like a thousand degrees out there!"

"You'll be fine! Come on! Come on! Come on!"

Ignoring his protests, Tomoko dragged Kagami out of the house and onto the streets.

"Let's go to the mall!"

"What?! No! I'm not a freaking girl!"

"Oh please, it's air-conditioned, and the mall isn't just for girls, you know. Now, onward!"

"Wha- Oi! Tomo-nee!"

* * *

The siblings stepped into the shopping centre.

"Ahh…What a relief. The sun was killing me…"

"Hmph…it is just a little heat."

"Don't act all tough, sis. You are sweating as much as me."

They walked further into the mall, going up a floor to the young adults' level.

"Well, at least I'm-"

"Eh~! Kagami-chii! Tomoko chan! Hi-suu!"

The Kagami siblings paused.

"Ah…" Kagami sighed exasperatedly. "Kise…"

Sure enough, Kise Ryouta was running towards them, waving his hand wildly, the bangles on his wrist jingling loudly, a wide smile on his face.

"Oh great…WHAT?!"

Tomoko groaned as she spotted more trouble. "Taiga, didn't you say the GOM lived in different prefectures?"

"Yes, why? Um…are you alright, sis?"

Tomoko was visibly trembling with annoyance. "Then why the bloody hell are they all here?!" She exclaimed, pointing.

"Huh?!" Kagami turned his head so fast that he almost got whiplash. "EHH!"

Sure enough, the rest of the GOM came behind Kise, and as a group, they all surrounded the Kagami siblings.

"Fancy meeting you here, Taiga."

"Kaga-chin, hi~ Are you hungry?"

"Oha-Asa said I would meet a Leo friend today-nonodayo."

"Kagami-kun, are you hot, here, I have a handkerchief."

"Oi, Bakagami, what are ya doin' here?"

"Omg, I love your outfit Kagami-chii!"

"Hey, everyone! I'm fine. It's ok, Kuroko. I'm here with my sister, Ahomine. Same to you, Akashi. Thank you Kise. It's alright Murasakibara. I see, Midorima…Aren't you glad?"

Kagami patiently answered their questions, a beautiful, bright smile on his face. It made the rest of the GOM jelly-legged.

Beside him, Tomoko was silently fuming. As the GOM started speaking once more, each of them fighting to be heard over the others, Tomoko became more agitated. At last, her patience wore thin. "Stop crowding around us! You are drawing attention! Give me space! Let me breathe!"

The group as one took a step back from the siblings, while Kagami tried to soothe his sister. He offered them an apologetic smile. "Sorry, guys. Tomoko is mildly claustrophobic."

"Oh." Was all they said.

* * *

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh!" Kise brightened up. "I'm starring in a movie and the director is simply missing the actor that I'm supposed to work alongside with in this movie-suu. It's a romance movie-suu. So, while the director looks for my partner, I am allowed some free time."

Kagami nodded sagely. "I see. Wait, actor?"

Kise slumped. "Yes, it's a yaoi movie…and I am not really looking forward to working with whoever it is that the director chooses-suu. My heart only belongs to- Kagami-Chii!" Kise suddenly jumped up and down excitedly.

"Eh? What is it?" Kagami was taken aback.

"Come!"

With that, Kise suddenly grabbed Kagami's wrist and dragged him with him.

"Oi! Kise! Where are we going? Let me go!"

"It's ok, Kagami-Chii! Just follow me!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the GOM trailed after them, muttering under their breaths about Kise. Tomoko was just a few paces after them, eyeing Kise suspiciously, a knowing glint in her amber eyes.

* * *

Soon, they reached a corner of the mall where a crowd of people were gathered, with a ton of camera equipment surrounding them, looking distressed.

"We were supposed to film the scene in the mall, where the main couple will meet for the first time." Kise explained.

"The only problem we have now is that we have to find my "partner" for this shoot."

"What does this have to do with me?!" Kagami questioned.

"Everything!" Kise cried out. "I want you to be _my_ partner for this movie, Kagami-chii!"

"EHHH?!" Kagami dug his heels into the ground and pulled Kise to a stop. "Me?! In a movie?! Wha-?"

"WHHHHAAATTTT?!" The rest of the GOM's all stood either mildly shocked, or extremely shocked.

All were incredibly jealous.

Tomoko simply watched with amusement.

Ignoring Kagami's protests, Kise called to his director. "Director! Director! I found him! I found him! I found my partner-suu!"

"Huh? What? I don't even recognize him? Who is this guy? Kise, we don't take any Tom, Dick and Harry from off the streets. I have been trying to contact all the nice and popular actors but they were all busy! The actor I roped in for this job just had to get into an accident and enter a coma. Ugh!"

"Director!" Kise now had a serious look on his face, as serious as when he was up against a strong opponent in basketball. He clutched Kagami's arm tightly. "This is Kagami Taiga, and I will not work with anyone but him. Please…"

"EH?" The director did a double-take. "Kagami Taiga? The newest addition to the Generation Of Miracles which has been the talk of the nation for months now? The one who managed to defeat the GOM? That Kagami Taiga?!"

"Erm…" Kagami squirmed uncomfortably.

"Ueh?! I'm part of the GOM too, Director!" Kise cried comical tears while pouting.

"Hmm….." The director circled around Kagami, like a lion and his prey. Kagami stood stock still, a tad unnerved.

"A good physique, good looks, and popular too…This can help us draw in fangirls…Yes, we could definitely use him…" The director scrutinized Kagami.

Kise's head whipped up with a hopeful, starry look in his eyes. "So-!"

"But…" The director interjected. "He cast Kagami a worried look. "Can he act?"

"Uh…" Kise faltered.

"Erm…" Kagami started, but was quickly interrupted.

"He can act."

All eyes turned to Tomoko.

"Sis-!" Kagami hissed, knowing what she was about to say and attempting to stop his sister, but was interrupted once more.

"He was a child actor back in America, but he gave up after discovering basketball, choosing to throw himself into the sport instead."

"EHH?!" Kise gasped over-dramatically. "Kagami-chii, you never told me that you were a child actor!"

Kagami, for his part, blushed. "It-It was nothing. That was a long time ago when I was in America. Besides, I only appeared in advertisements and such…Nothing major…"

"Nonsense! He was actually scouted to act in a movie, but that was when he started focusing on basketball so he passed up the opportunity. The child that took his place gained fame from that movie and went on to become famous! That could have been him, but noooo…He chose to become a street basketballer."

"Tomo-nee…." Kagami growled a warning.

"Perfect!" The director grabbed Kagami's hands and exclaimed, startling him. "This movie can make up for the chance you lost! Will you accept?"

"Eh.." The director looked at Kagami with such intensity, desperation and hope that Kagami, being the angel that he is, finally agreed.

"YES! FINALLY!" The director shoved the script into Kagami's hands. "Here's the script. We will shoot the first meeting scene tomorrow in this mall. Please get it memorised by then."

"Eh..Ah..Un..Okay." Kagami replied.

"Alright, but first, please come with us for body measurements, then we can start making clothes and shoes that fit you."

With that, Kagami was ushered away, leaving the rest of the GOM to gawk at the place where he once stood.

They were startled out of their shock by something touching their shoulders and back. They turned around to see Tomoko smiling in that 'seemingly-innocent-and-pure-but-is-actually-menacingly-evil' way.

They involuntarily shuddered.

"Well…" Tomoko started.

The GOM gulped.

"Now that Taiga is gone, why don't we all go for lunch? My treat, ne?"

A malicious aura started to envelop and spread around her, and the GOM imagined insane laughter.

'We have been left in the hands of a demon!' The GOM thought fearfully.

* * *

They were in an Okonomiyaki shop, and Tomoko had ordered every single dish on the menu.

"How does she eat all that?!" Midorima sweatdropped.

Sipping her tea daintily, Tomoko set it down on the saucer with a soft clink.

"Now, what will be said is to be taken seriously, understood?"

They nodded.

"Alright, as you are aware, I know of your efforts to court my brother. However, to date him, there are certain rules and conditions that must be met."

"What kind?" Kuroko asked.

"First, absolutely no going below the waist and to the chest during courtship. The only contact is to the face, arms, hands, and torso."

The GOM nodded. That was reasonable…

"Second, keep his happiness in mind at all times. If he even cries, or gets upset with either of you…" She lets the threat hang there.

The GOM thought, 'She mentioned that before…'

"Third, you have to go nice and slowly, and not rush into things. He gets uncomfortable easily and is a bit clueless regarding all this. You have to be patient."

The GOM nodded once more. Understandable…

"And fourth, never ever raise your voice or hand against Taiga. Not even a slap on the back to show encouragement. A simple clap on the shoulder will get the message through easily enough. Doing so will result in serious consequences."

The GOM nodded as they listened attentively. This was Kagami's sister and was going to be their in-law in future. They had to show her respect and make her trust them. However, the latter seemed difficult at the moment. That and they were a tad afraid of her.

* * *

"Finally," She took a deep breath. The GOM leaned in.

She turned to Murasakibara.

"You are too lazy." To Akashi,

"You are too controlling."

"You are too blunt and invisible."

"You are too strict."

"You are too loud and hyperactive."

"You are too egoistic and your attitude is terrible."

One by one, she criticised the GOM on one of their greatest flaws and they all sat there shocked speechless.

Finally, Akashi frowned. "You just pointed out all our flaws but you have yours as well. You are too cynical."

Tomoko slammed her fist onto the table, "Silence!"

Akashi was stunned into submission.

The rest of the GOM blinked in disbelief at such blatant disrespect for their leader and someone with enough power to get her arrested and kicked from the country.

"You are courting my brother. I know what is best for him, and I am not saying this because I'm his sister. I am saying this because I know how he thinks, feels and can predict his reaction to every action. I am his twin and I know him like I know myself. You listen to my rules and don't you dare question me! I have influence in every police sector in the country and am more than capable of wiping your existence from this planet. I am cynical, indifferent, cold and apathetic and I know it. All this stemmed from my being a detective and having to be detached from everything else in order to make an accurate deduction. Feelings and thoughts blind your sight to the truth. I am working on this flaw of mine which hinders my daily interactions. However, if it is to protect my brother's innocence then I will be as critical as I want!"

By this time, everyone in the restaurant was looking in their direction. Tomoko swept her icy-cold gaze over the onlookers, seemingly meeting their eyes. The rest of the customers returned to their food and their conversations.

Leaning in, Tomoko added in a low voice as hard as steel. Her previously warm amber eyes sharpened into a searing vermillion "I know more than a hundred different ways to kill someone without being caught. Cross me, and I will not hesitate to use them on you."

Leaning back, all traces of malice vanished from her countenance. "So, with all the flaws that I mentioned, how can you make my brother happy? Those flaws will certainly get in the way of your relationship."

The GOM shared a glance. "Well…" Akashi began. "I am sure I speak for all of us when I say that we are trying our best to correct ourselves to ensure that we do not let those flaws get in the way of our relationship."

Tomoko nodded as if satisfied, "I see."

Then she rested her elbows on the table and clasped her fingers together, resting her chin between them. "Now tell me one thing. What will you do should Taiga choose another over you?"

As she said this, she stared into each and every one of their eyes.

The GOM tensed, the Kuroko stepped forth, "Then I will accept that it was my fault that I failed to prove my love to Kagami-kun, but will remain happy for him and wish the couple luck in their future, regardless of who Kagami-Kun chooses…"

The rest of the GOM nodded, affirming that they will too react similarly.

The edge of Tomoko's mouth twitch upwards. Then she called the waiter and asked for the bill. Fishing out money from her purse, she paid for the meal and stood up.

"Very well then. I wish you all the best of luck in this race for my brother's heart."

With that, she bowed and left the restaurant, rounding a corner and disappearing from view.

Silence reigned at the table even a few minutes after she left.

"Well…L-let's eat, shall we?" Kise voiced out. That snapped everyone out of their reverie and they all proceeded to eat their lunch, their minds occupied heavily by the event that had just transpired.

* * *

"Alright, remember Kagami-Kun, You are Daiya Kunimi and Kise-kun is Nagisa Tetsuko. You are both Seiyuus and will bump into each other as Kise exits the CD shop and you enter, clear?"

Kagami nodded. The GOM stood at the side, watching the scene with anticipation.

"Alright, Scene 5, Take 1, and…action!"

* * *

Kagami walked casually towards the CD shop, with a pair of headphones on and turned to enter, just as Kise was coming out, a bag in hand and nodding his head in time with the music from his music player. Not paying attention, he bumped right into Kagami, and because of the size difference, fell onto his back.

"Ah, sorry," Kagami said, reaching a hand out to Kise. Kise himself, stared up at Kagami for a second before reaching out to grasp his outstretched hand.

*Cue scene with sparkles and flowers as they stared into each other's eyes.*

Kagami pulled Kise up. "I'm sorry for bumping into you, let me buy you tea, to compensate for knocking you down in such a manner. I'm Daiya Kunimi. Hajimemashite."

In his mind, Kise was kya-ing and fan-boying over Kagami's close proximity and his superb acting skills.

Outside, his cheeks held a slight blush as he said, "N-Nagisa Tetsuko desu. Yorushiku onegaishimasu."

* * *

"CUT!" The director called.

"That's great! You were fantastic Kagami-kun! A real natural!"

As the director heaped praise upon praise on Kagami, the rest of the GOM stared in wondrous awe at what they had just witnessed. Kagami, in his acting, really brought out the emotions and messages across. His acting was just beautiful…Who knew that Kagami Taiga had such a knack for acting?

At this moment, the GOM came to a conclusion and only one thought crossed their minds. Their faces schooled into a look of determination.

'_I will make Kagami-kun/chii/chin/Taiga mine.'_

* * *

**All right, done. I'm sorry once again and please favourite, follow and review!^^ They are all greatly appreciated and loved.**


	9. Silent

Chapter 9: Silent interaction

* * *

Kagami gently settled the cup back onto the saucer. "S-so…" His voice carrying a hint of nervousness. "Nagisa-kun, what were you intending to do in the CD shop? I can get you whatever you want to buy as compensation."

The setting was in the café, and Kagami and Kise were seated in a corner, with cameras trained on them, shooting the next scene.

Kise stared starry-eyed at Kagami, a genuine smile on his face, before shaking himself out of his stupor and letting his professionalism take over, which wasn't that much difference since he had to play the part of a love-struck man who fell head over heels at first sight…which he essentially was.

Bringing the cup to his lips, he smiled gently, thinking of this not as a scene of a movie, but as a chance to spend real quality time with his Kagami-chii; without the interference of the GOM.

It. Was. A. Date.

"W-well…" He started, "I wanted to just get some inspiration from action movies for my upcoming job, and I thought a CD shop was a good place to start. A-and no…you do not have to compensate for anything, Daiya-san…" He started waving his hands in front of his face, refusing the offer.

"Oh, come on…It is the least I could do…" Kagami morphed his face into a pleading look.

To Kise, he looked so cute that he just wanted to leap over the table and squish him in a hug. However, he kept himself in check, betrayed only by the light blush of his cheeks. Totally called for. He cleared his throat and relented. "Ok, Daiya-san."

The smile that blossomed on Kagami's face turned Kise's legs into a pile of goo. Luckily for him, he was sitting down. God forbid he loses consciousness in the middle of a shooting due to cuteness overload.

"Great, let's go!"

* * *

They exited the scene at the café and went back to the scene at the CD shop.

There, 'Daiya' and 'Nagisa' found out that they were both seiyuus (voice actors) and were to co-star in the same movie.

They made their way out of the CD shop, before exchanging business cards.

"So, I will see you next week, Daiya-san?"

"Yes," and as the script called for, Kagami took the initiative and pecked Kise on the cheek, before walking off-screen casually.

Kise, both expected and did not expect it, so when Kagami kissed him, his cuteness meter beeped dangerously and exploded, and Kise's face flushed deep red, and blood started dripping from his nose, and he was close to fainting.

"CUT!" The director called out before things could get worse. While attendants swarmed Kise, providing him with a cool cloth and tissues, Kagami was jumped on by the rest of the GOM who had been nearby, watching.

* * *

"Kaga-chin, you were wonderful!"

"Kagami-kun, you were amazing out there."

"Though the same cannot be said for Kise, nanodayo."

They were all jealous that Kise was the first to get a kiss from Kagami.

Kagami blushed under the praise and the GOM once again cooed about their Tenshi.

The shoot was over for the day and the GOM prepared to leave the set.

"Osu! Taiga! Oi~!" Came a voice.

Recognizing it immediately, Kagami turned around, ready to greet his sister with a smile.

"Hey, Tomo-nee!"

The rest of the GOM, albeit reluctantly, greeted Tomoko with respect. After all, they needed to stay on her good side even though her arrival meant that they cannot engage in intimate stuff with their tiger.

Tomoko came closer and they could see that she was wearing a red crop top with detached sleeves and a yellow skirt, and brown heeled sandals.

"What are you doing here, sis?"

"Hm?" Again, music blared from her headphones. "Oh, I just returned from a crime scene not far from here and thought that I could take you to lunch, considering that you must be hungry by now, so let's go!"

With that, she dragged Kagami off, him protesting slightly.

"That's what we wanna do…" Aomine grumbled, and the rest of the GOM nodding their agreement. Begrudgingly, they followed the sibling duo.

* * *

As they walked, Tomoko slowed down and eventually, came to walk alongside the GOM while Kagami walked ahead, oblivious to anything, admiring the sports shop that were lining the street.

Tomoko took this opportunity to speak. "During the lunch today, I will give you all an opportunity to prove to my brother that you are capable of making him happy. No…not only to him, but to prove to me too. Deal?"

Despite being taken aback by the abruptness of it all, the GOM all nodded, not willing to pass up this golden opportunity.

"Alright? Okay. Now, I want each of you to tell Taiga what you like about him, character-wise. Tell him what it was that attracted you, and it cannot be the same thing, got it? Use the time now to think about it and you can tell him individually later. I will distract him for now. In case you get into an argument, no need to worry. I have got it covered."

With that, she went ahead of them, removed her headphones and slammed it down over Kagami's head.

"Ack! SIS! What are you doing?! Don't! I told you I don't like it! I will go deaf!"

"Ehehehe!" Laughing, she kept the headphones over Kagami's ears. "Aw, come on, Taiga, I just got a wonderful new song!"

Seeing this, the GOM quickly launched into discussion.

Sure enough, soon, their quiet conversation was getting heated.

"No, I wanna say that!"

"Too bad, you snooze you lose!"

"Aominechii, so mean-suu!"

"I will, of course, commend Taiga's cooking."

"No, Akashi, you haven't even tried his cooking-nanodayo."

* * *

As this was going on, they were all relieved that Kagami was unable to hear them. Unfortunately, they thought too soon as Tomoko removed the headphones from her brother's head.

All conversations behind the sibling stopped, the GOM all holding their breaths and waiting with bated breath for the inevitable.

Kagami groaned, "Agh! Look what you did, nee-san! Now I have gone temporarily deaf! You know I can't handle the volume!"

He grumbled while Tomoko giggled and sent the GOM a wink.

They all gave a huge sigh of relief and returned to their argument- er, heated conversation.

* * *

"Well, well, well…If it isn't the Generation of Miracles. They should call you the Generation of Faggots!"

The Generation Of Miracles all turned around at the voice.

"AH! Hanamiya Makoto!" Kise cried out.

""What are you doing here you bastard?" Aomine seethed out.

"I will not take kindly to you calling us such uncouth names." Akashi whipped out his scissors.

Hanamiya simply laughed, "Hahaha, bet you didn't know, eh? I have been tailing you lot for minutes now. All I want, is to speak with the one that has you all, the GOM, enamoured so."

Murasakibara growled, "You touch Kaga-chin and I'll crush you."

"All right, then I will not touch him. What, you mean I cannot even hold a conversation now?"

"You can, but I will be watching." Came Tomoko's voice.

She and Taiga had turned around by now and Tomoko was standing there, her hands on her hips, scrutinizing Hanamiya.

"Hanamiya!" Kagami frowned. "When did you get here?"

"Oh, I was just in the neighbourhood." He took a few steps closer to Kagami and the GOM who were flanking him.

"Hah?" Kagami quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, That's right, I forgot, you are temporarily deaf! Well, this makes it all the more easier."

"Hanamiya-kun…" Kuroko had a warning tone.

* * *

"I don't get you…" Hanamiya launched into his speech. "The GOM are just a bunch of vain, spoilt brats. They do not know when to stop and honestly, they disgust me. You disgust me. You bunch of sissy faggots, that's what you are. Seriously, you are weird, and they are weird. You are not even worthy of holding the title of a Miracle, Kagami Taiga. In my expert opinion, the GOM should all just go jump off a cliff and save yourselves from being the utter embarrassments of Japan. Seriously, the next generation of geniuses? Ha! What a joke! I just want to smash your faces in and ruin your basketball careers for life!"

By now, all the GOM were gritting their teeth and seething, hands clenched at their sides, fury in their eyes and about ready to pound Hanamiya into the pavement.

Before they can do that however, there was a red blur and the next moment, Hanamiya was being punched down into the pavement.

"Kagami/chii/-chin/Taiga!"

Kagami stood over Hanamiya's prone form and bloodied face, "I can tolerate you bad-mouthing me and even hitting me…However, I will not let you do that to my friends! They are all precious to me…and say one offensive word about them, and I will kick you into next week, got it?"

Hanamiya was too bruised up to answer.

The fiery aura that surrounded Kagami died down and he turned back to the GOM.

"Kagami-chii…"

"Hm, Oha-Asa predict bad luck for Capricorns today."

"How were you able to hear what he was saying, Kaga-chin?"

"Hm?" Kagami sounded as he stuck a hand into one ear.

"Oh, I can lip read." He smiled that smile.

"Sugoi…." Aomine murmured.

'Our angelic tiger stood up for us! Oh, I love him even more!" They then proceeded to fan-boy in their minds.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tomoko walked up to the delirious, concussed Hanamiya and laid a foot onto his sore chest. She bent down slightly.

"Listen here, overcooked pea-brain. I do not appreciate what you said to my brother. Nor do I condone your actions during basketball matches. Yes, I know about them. So listen here and listen well, you cheating broken down decomposing old coot, never approach my brother again. If I even hear from you that you so much as said a word to him, I will personally come after you and haul your lousy, lyin' no good ass to the slammers, clear?"

* * *

All right, done! Please please please review, favourite and follow, this is not gonna end anytime soon. Review, and I will be motivated to update faster!^^ And I would love to hear your ideas too!^^


	10. Song

**Hi hi~ So, I'm back with this story. Sorry for not updating in a while. Truthfully, I was very busy with school and did not have much motivation for the story with regards to the reviews and I am actually running out of ideas for this story, but here's one~**

* * *

Chapter 10: Song

* * *

_Basketballs. He was running in fields of basketballs. He took one and bounced it off the floor. He laughed and started to play a one-man game, when suddenly, a basketball bounced off his head harder than it should. As he rubbed his head, the ball rolled by his feet and said, "Hey, Taiga." Huh, he didn't know basketballs could talk… "Wake up, Tai-"_

"-ga!" The voice brought him back to reality.

"Huh?" Kagami Taiga lifted his head from the papers, drool dripping from the corners of his mouth.

He blinked blearily as a hazy figure walked up to him. He blinked a few more times and his glazed eyes drifted from the figure's torso to its face. His blurry vision cleared and the colours focused to reveal his sister's face, staring down at him with a frown, hands on her hips.

He blinked again and yawned cutely, stretching as he did so. "Tomoko?" He rubbed the crusts from his eyes. "What are you –yawn- doing here?"

His sister clicked her tongue in annoyance, retorting, "What are you doing studying, Taiga? Exams have already ended, hello?"

His eyes flicked to his papers, "Oh, this? Nah…I'm just memorizing the script for the movie."

Tomoko sighed, "No, Taiga, nuh uh. No can do. You have to relax. The holidays have started! You have plenty of time later to memorise your lines. Right now, you have to let off some steam."

She tapped her finger on her chin as she brainstormed an idea for her brother to do. Meanwhile, Taiga's head flopped back down onto his desk.

His eyes were just about to slide shut when a cry woke him up again. "AHA!" Tomoko snapped her fingers as a lightbulb seemingly appeared over her head. "I got it!"

She grabbed his phone that was sitting innocently on the table, ignoring his cry of "Hey!" and started texting, shoving her head phones down from her head to rest on her neck and shoulders.

"I will text your friends –cough- to have a basketball game with you, and then, later, you guys are totally gonna have a sleepover!" She squealed.

Kagami perked up at the mention of basketball, but groaned and buried his head in his arms at the mention of sleepover.

"Sis…!" He whined and pouted. His sister ignored him in favour of texting furiously on his phone.

Seconds later, several pings signaled that he had received messages.

'Wow, a basketball game and a sleepover with Kagami-chii? How could I refuse-suu!'

'Interesting, I will be there. By the way, the lucky item for leos are a microphone, nanodayo.'

'Osu, I'll be there…'

'I'm eager to play with you and have a sleepover at your house, Kagami-kun. Thank you.'

'A sleepover? How quaint. Of course I will be there, Taiga.'

'Eh? A sleepover with Kaga-chin? Sure~'

"Right," Tomoko declared, snapping the red cell phone shut. "They all agreed, so let's get you ready."

With that, she pulled her brother from his seat, hunched over the desk, and dragged him to the bathroom, and throwing him inside with a cry of "wash up!"

With that done, she went to pack his bag for the game later.

* * *

Whilst Kagami was sleepily washing his face, Tomoko quickly made a snack for him and when he came out, She shoved the bag in his face, before pushing him out the door chanting, "Go, go, go!" Kagami sighed, his sister was simply too impatient.

"Hey guys!" Kagami called

"Kaga-chin/Kagami/-chii/-kun/Taiga" came the greetings.

"Right," Tomoko said, after handing her brother off to his friends. "Have fun,y'all. Bye~" With that, she swept out of the court.

"Wait, Tomoko!" Kagami called fruitlessly.

He sighed before turning to his friends. "Wanna play?"

"Oh, Yes-suu~ I wanna be on Kagami-chii's team-suu~"

"No, Baka-Kise-kun. I should be on his team, I am his shadow."

"K-Kagami-cchiii! Kuroko-chii's so meeaannn!" Crocodile-tears ran down Kise's cheeks.

After ten minutes of arguments, the teams were: Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara vs Kuroko, Kagami and Aomine; with Kise as the referee for the first round.

They got onto their respective sides of the court, before Kise blew the whistle and the game began.

* * *

This was the first time Kagami has played with the rest of the GOM in a team and he had to admit, it was exhilarating. Sweat poured down his body in rivulets, the adrenaline had his hard pumping and all the while, he had a gigantic smile on his face.

To the others, Kagami's smile was angelic and god sent. Just seeing him smile made it worthwhile to travel all the way here. They couldn't help but smile too.

The first game ended in a tie, and then they had a member change with Kise switching with Akashi. The whistle blew again and the second round commenced, dragging on into the evening.

* * *

Kagami toweled his hair as he stepped out of the shower, seeing his friends all gathered in front of the television. He grinned, he just had an idea.

"Hey, guys," He called. As one they turned to him.

"How about some Karaoke?" he smirked.

Kise jumped up, "Ooh, ooh, you have a karaoke set here, Kagami-chii?"

He nodded.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Akashi mused.

The others all agreed and with that, Kagami set up the Karaoke station.

He got out two mikes and turned to them, "Solo, duo, trio or what?"

They turned to look at each other, before Kuroko spoke up. "How about a Solo each first?"

They all turned to each other before Kise piped up, "I know, Disney songs! Let's all sing Disney songs so we are on a level playing field?"

Despite some reluctance (mainly from Aomine), it was decided that the theme would be Disney songs.

"I want to go first-suu!" Kise declared.

"No." He was promptly shot down by Akashi. As Kise moped in his 'emo' corner, Akashi took the microphone. "I will go first."

* * *

The song started and surprisingly, he chose the song from Mulan.

"**Look at me…I will never pass for a perfect bride…or a perfect daughter…"**

He was surprisingly good.

When he finished, he was rewarded to several applauds. He simply smiled and turned to Kagami. "Why don't you go next, Taiga?"

Surprised, Kagami took the microphone. "O-ok…"

He spent a few minutes picking his song, before taking his place in front of the screen.

A Scottish folk song started to play and they knew what was gonna go on.

"**When the cold winds are a-calling, and the sky is clear and bright, misty mountains beckon and lead me out, into the light…!"**

Wow. Kagami was good. Not just good, great! His voice carried a lilting tone and was mellifluous. It was enchanting and entrancing.

Kuroko's blank eyes gained a spark of interest.

Kise's eyes widened impossibly.

Aomine's jaw dropped.

Midorima paused in taping his hand.

Akashi leaned forward, closer.

Murasakibara stared, chips forgotten.

They couldn't believe their ears if they weren't witnessing such a spectacle with their own eyes. Kagami Taiga just became all the more enticing to them in their books.

"**Chase the wind and touch the sky~" **

Kagami ended the song on a soft note.

He turned to them with a gentle smile and they gaped, mentally tacking on 'singing' to his repertoire of growing hidden talents.

"Wow…" Murasakibara murmured, summing up and voicing all their thoughts at that moment.

* * *

It was several hours later when they finally settled in for the night, Kagami already sound asleep like a baby, that the rest of the GOM all wondered as they watched their red-headed angel sleep. 'What other talents does he have hidden up his sleeve?'

* * *

**YJV: Finally, sorry for the long wait everyone~ I promise that I will continue to update, but as for the other stories, I do not have any ideas to continue them at the moment, but I will when I gain an idea. For this story, I am running out of ideas and I wonder if I should stop this fic soon, as 1) Running out of ideas and 2) Too many talents may seem like the character is OP. I would very much love reviews and ideas, not just for this story but for the others too.**

**I am also currently very into Hetalia and want to post a Hetalia related story. It is not that I neglect the other stories and focus on creating a new story, but I have been turning the story in my head for a long time and simply must get it out. Thank you to all who have favourited and followed this story. Do tell me you opinions on whether I should continue this story for a few more chapters or end it soon ~^^**


End file.
